Only us
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Victor Nikiforov amaba el día de San Valentín. Aquel era un día feliz, o al menos tan feliz como un hombre como él, amado por todos pero sumido en una soledad fría como el hielo sobre el que se deslizaba todos los días, podía llegar a ser. Y es que lo que él no sabía en aquellos días era que llegaría un día de San Valentín en el que habría alguien que celebraría el amor a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Only us.**

* * *

" _ **I don´t need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don´t need you to search for the proof that I should. You don´t have to convince me. You don´t have to be scared you´re not enough ´cause all we´ve got going is good…"***_

* * *

Victor Nikiforov amaba el día de San Valentín.

Incluso cuando en Rusia no tenía a nadie para celebrarlo, siempre era de alguna forma divertido abrir los miles de regalos que sus fans alrededor del mundo le enviaban en cantidades industriales. En días como aquel, su solitario departamento que estaba ubicado en uno de los vecindarios más exclusivos de San Petersburgo, se convertía en la guarida de miles de flores de colores y perfumes diversos, chocolates, figuras de felpa y enormes réplicas de Maccachin.

Victor solía sonreír al ver todas aquellas cosas reunidas en un solo lugar, solía leer las cartas de amor apasionado que las chicas y chicos que lo admiraban habían escrito con verdadero fervor, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano y el cuerpo cálido y reconfortante de Maccachin al lado suyo. Aquel era un día feliz, o al menos tan feliz como un hombre como él, amado por todos pero sumido en una soledad quieta y fría como el hielo sobre el que se deslizaba todos los días, podía llegar a ser.

Y es que lo que él no sabía en aquellos días era que llegaría un día de San Valentín, muchos quizá, en el que no tendría que volver a estar solo…

Los labios del astro ruso del hielo se ensancharon en una sonrisa enorme al ver el último salto de la nueva rutina que su patinador, Yuri Katsuki, había preparado para el campeonato nacional de Japón de aquel año. Aquella era la primera competencia en la que los dos aparecían después del descanso invernal al que los dos se habían dedicado después de que Yuri ganara la plata en el Grand Prix Final. Una ovación recorrió a los espectadores cuando el joven japonés quien parecía dispuesto a demostrar una y mil veces que su brillante actuación en Barcelona no había sido solo una casualidad aterrizó de nuevo un perfecto cuádruple Flip justo al final de su rutina. Sí, Victor sabía que el salto que antes fuera su firma, ahora le pertenecía a Yuri como una marca personal.

La gente enloqueció al ver aquel despliegue de técnica y habilidad de Yuri y su entrenador no pudo evitar unirse al jaleo de la audiencia. Después de ver aquella actuación, Victor estaba seguro de que nadie podría alcanzar a Yuri, era simplemente imposible que alguien que no fuera él se quedara con el primer lugar en la competencia y los labios del ruso se curvaron en una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha porque sin duda alguna, aquella tarde él y Yuri estarían celebrando la primera medalla de oro de su historia como patinador y entrenador.

Victor se unió a la avalancha de aplausos que siguió al final de la canción que Yuri había presentado, se trataba de una melodía delicada en la que una vez más, el piano y el sonido suave de un violín y varios chelos acompañaban a Yuri en aquel nuevo año de competencias al lado de quien no solo era su entrenador y próximo rival sobre el hielo, sino quien era también el hombre al que amaba y el hombre que lo amaba a él como nadie más en el mundo, Yuri era su prometido…

Como ya era una costumbre entre los dos, Victor corrió a la entrada de la pista para recibir a un sonriente Yuri quien patinaba a él con aquella mirada asustada que aparecía en sus ojos después de terminar un programa perfecto. A veces Victor de verdad no podía creer que Yuri dudara de él mismo, que después de una rutina como la que había presentado en frente de todo el país en el que había nacido, Yuri todavía dudara de su encanto, de su técnica impecable y de aquellos saltos que eran capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquiera, especialmente a él.

-¿Lo hice genial, Victor?- dijo Yuri al llegar a sus brazos, su voz llena de ansiedad y esperanza a partes iguales.

Victor sonrió sintiéndose dichoso por aquella sonrisa que había en los labios de Yuri, esa sonrisa que intentaba parecer segura a pesar de que el hombre de los ojos azules sabía que seguramente el pelinegro estaba sintiendo ya aquel inevitable temor que todo patinador sentía en el momento previo al anuncio de su resultado.

Por toda respuesta a la pregunta de su amado, Victor pegó más al chico a su cuerpo y lo besó con suavidad en los labios haciendo que en un solo segundo todos los flashes de las cámaras de la arena se estrellaran sobre su piel y la piel de Yuri quien, aunque había besado y aquellos labios mil veces, aun encontraba difícil aceptar aquellas muestras de afecto público que a Victor parecían encantarle.

-Yuri, creo que alguien acaba de ganar el oro y además, si los jueces son justos contigo, estoy seguro de que has vuelto a romper el record que impusiste en el Grand Prix Final- dijo Victor y Yuri sonrió sintiendo que quizá, solo quizá su entrenador estaba en lo cierto.

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Victor ayudó a su pupilo a colocarse los protectores para la navaja de sus patines y su chaqueta negra del uniforme del equipo nacional de patinaje japonés. Sin dejar de sonreír, los dos se sentaron en el _kiss and cry_ mientras Victor pensaba en la manera perfecta de celebrar aquella medalla, el primer oro de los dos.

Quizá podría celebrar una fiesta especial de vuelta en Rusia, el día de San Valentín no estaba tan lejos y él estaba seguro de que podría lograr que Yakov le diera licencia al menos por un día para prepararlo todo. Sí, claro, tenía que empezar a prepararse para el Campeonato Europeo pero él sabía que unas cuantas horas fuera de la pista de hielo no importarían demasiado. Desde que Yuri había llegado a su vida, sus prioridades habían cambiado bastante. Ahora, lo más importante en su vida, su vida misma, estaba ahí al lado suyo, tratando de ver la puntuación que había obtenido.

Victor sonrió. Sí, sin duda alguna ya se le ocurriría algo para celebrar a Yuri, para celebrar la vida de Yuri, para vivir uno más de esos días de amor y dicha pura que aquel joven japonés había traído a su vida un año atrás.

Después de un rato, la voz del hombre que se encargaba de anunciar las puntuaciones de los patinadores dejó en evidencia que nadie estaba a la altura de aquel joven que parecía haber renacido de las cenizas para alzarse como el nuevo campeón nacional. El joven Katsuki no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de dicha pura al ver confirmadas las palabras de Victor porque había ganado el oro y había establecido una vez más el record mundial en la puntuación del programa libre.

Victor volvió a abrazarlo y lo que pasó después sucedió de forma tan rápida que el joven apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar de la prensa quien luchaba por tener la primicia de su entrevista como medallista de oro mientras su entrenador lo guiaba a los vestidores del lugar para prepararlo para el pódium y Yuri se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su carrera profesional vería a la concurrencia desde el lugar más alto de éste y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y pleno.

Hacía apenas un mes había pensado en retirarse y alejarse de Victor para siempre sin imaginarse que llegaría un día como aquel, el día en el que su entrenador por fin besaría aquella medalla de oro que Yuri le había prometido ganar desde el inicio de su historia juntos.

Y mientras la ceremonia de premiación se llevaba a cabo, Victor observaba al hombre que amaba con la medalla dorada resplandeciendo sobre su pecho. El ruso no pudo evitar sentirse completamente emocionado porque nadie mejor que él podía llegar a entender todo lo que aquella medalla significaba para Yuri: aquel era el primer logro de una larga lista de triunfos que aguardaban al joven japonés, Victor estaba seguro de aquello y en aquel justo instante, el hombre de los ojos azules supo que de todos los oros que había ganado en su vida, el resplandor de los ojos marrones de Yuri al contemplar su primera presea dorada, era el más valioso de todos ellos.

El ruso sonrió cuando Yuri se acercó una vez más a él para poner la nueva medalla sobre sus manos con aquella timidez adorable que hacía que Victor quisiera regalarle al hombre frente a él todo el universo y sus alrededores.

-Esta vez es una medalla de oro- dijo Yuri con evidente felicidad- ¿Ahora sí querrás besarla?

-¿Puedo besar al medallista primero?- dijo el ruso atrayendo al chico hacia sus brazos- ¿Quién necesita besar una medalla cuando estás tú frente a mí?

-No pensabas lo mismo en la premiación del Grand Prix Final- dijo Yuri sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-Estaba castigándote por haberme hecho sufrir- dijo Victor con un puchero triste que hizo sonreír a Yuri-. Me hiciste llorar…

-Y todavía me arrepiento por ello- dijo Yuri con bastante seriedad, cosa que hizo que Victor se diera cuenta de que el joven Katsuki de verdad se sentía culpable por aquello todavía.

-Hey, estoy bromeando- dijo el ruso con calma-. Yuri, estaba tratando de aferrarme a ti y de no dejarte ir ¿Recuerdas? Sé que suelo decir muchas cosas estúpidas pero…

-Yo también he dicho cosas horribles, pero eso no importa ahora ¿o sí?- dijo Yuri poniendo la medalla sobre el pecho de su entrenador-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no puedes besar al medallista todavía, sospecho que toda la prensa japonesa está detrás de nosotros ¿cierto?

Sí, aquello era cierto.

Después de las palabras de Yuri, una horda de camarógrafos y reporteros rodearon al nuevo campeón nacional y a su entrenador quien lucía su mejor sonrisa de figura pública mientras los periodistas lanzaban preguntas a diestra y siniestra: _Señor Nikiforov ¿está preocupado por la amplia superioridad que Yuri Katsuki acaba de mostrar en casa, cree que podrá vencerlo cuando los dos lleguen a enfrentarse? Señor Katsuki ¿Cómo se siente al regresar a la cima del panorama nacional de este modo, estaba en sus planes superar a Minami Kenjirou, el medallista de plata por casi 50 puntos de diferencia? Señor Nikiforov, ¿Celebrarán el triunfo de una manera especial? ¿Se quedarán en Japón un tiempo o volverán a Rusia? Sin duda alguna los fans de Yuri Katsuki están tristes al saber que su ídolo entrena lejos de casa._

\- Y finalmente- dijo una intrépida reportera con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios una vez que patinador y entrenador hubieron respondido la avalancha de preguntas previas-. Se rumoreaba que los dos se casarían tan pronto como el señor Katsuki ganara una medalla de oro así que ¿Este triunfo significa que pronto tendremos la fecha oficial para la boda más esperada en la historia del mundo del patinaje artístico?

Victor sonrió ante la pregunta al tiempo que Yuri miraba a la reportera con un gesto triste que no le gustó nada a Victor ¿Qué era lo que Yuri estaba pensando en aquel justo instante?

-Victor se refería a la medalla de oro del Grand Prix Final- dijo Yuri haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de Victor y en los labios de los reporteros se borrara de pronto-. Me temo que tendremos que esperar aún para definir una fecha y además… dudo que pueda ganarle a Victor ahora que está de vuelta, ya saben, él es maravilloso y yo…

Las palabras de Yuri se clavaron en el pecho de Victor como un cuchillo afilado. Lo que su patinador estaba diciendo carecía de sentido. Él jamás había creído que Yuri se tomara en serio aquella condición idiota que había dicho por decir delante de los demás patinadores. Era como si Yuri todavía pensara que el amor que sentía por él era un amor condicionado, un amor que nacía de los logros del muchacho y no de su sola existencia como era en realidad. Victor no necesitaba ninguna razón para amar a Yuri, Victor no necesitaba ninguna prueba de que Yuri era bueno para él porque eso había estado decidido desde el primer momento en el que aquellos ojos marrones se habían posado sobre su piel, desde que aquel chico hermoso y completamente ebrio lo había retado a un duelo de baile para que Victor se convirtiera en su entrenador.

Porque un amor como el que Victor sentía no necesitaba una razón de ser, simplemente existía. No necesitaba motivos para amar a Yuri, la existencia de Yuri era el único motivo para el sentimiento cálido y enorme que se alojaba en su pecho al mirar al joven Katsuki.

-¿Algo que quiera decir al respecto, señor Nikiforov?- dijo la reportera intentando obtener su nota de los labios del ruso.

-Anunciaremos la fecha de la boda después del campeonato Europeo- dijo Victor haciendo que los ojos de Yuri se abrieran de par en par-. A mi Yuri le encanta bromear al respecto, pero definitivamente este es el oro que estábamos esperando, el primero de los muchos que Yuri ganará esta temporada. Les ruego que estén al pendiente del anuncio oficial que daremos los dos y ahora, si no les molesta, me gustaría celebrar esto con mi prometido como se debe. Mil gracias por su apoyo y no se atrevan a apartar sus ojos de Yuri Katsuki, hoy es el campeón nacional pero este solo es el inicio de una historia dorada para él…

El pelinegro sonrió sin saber qué más decir mientras los periodistas se alejaban de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios plenamente satisfechos con la respuesta obtenida de labios de Victor Nikiforov quien sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse al desconcierto de Yuri quien lo miraba en silencio ahora, preguntándose a qué se había debido aquella respuesta de su entrenador.

-Victor…- empezó Yuri, pero el ruso puso un dedo sobre los labios de su patinador quien se quedó perdido en aquella mirada azul llena de amor que estaba quieta sobre su piel.

-Lo que dije es verdad, voy a casarme contigo este año- dijo Victor con convicción-. Yuri, es hora de que dejes de pensar que el amor que siento por ti es un amor condicionado, no lo es. Me casaría contigo ahora mismo, me hubiera casado contigo ayer o en navidad, incluso después del Grand Prix Final, le habría pedido a Chris que fuera nuestro ministro y seguramente a Phichit le habría encantado ser el padrino y Mila, Sara Crispino, la maestra Minako y Mari hubieran sido nuestras damas de honor… ¿Por qué todavía sigues dudando de mí?

-No lo sé…- dijo Yuri sonriendo conmovido ante las palabras de su prometido- ¿De verdad una medalla de oro del campeonato nacional es suficiente?

-Tú eres más que suficiente- dijo Victor besando la frente de Yuri quien en ese momento pareció entender las palabras de su entrenador por fin-. Y ahora ¿Podemos ir a casa de una buena vez? Tus padres están esperándonos y sé que te han extrañado, no los hagamos esperar más…

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri haciendo sonreír al ruso pues él sabía que cuando el japonés usaba aquel apelativo era porque estaba feliz y tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa mi Yuri?

-¿De verdad crees que podré vencerte algún día?- dijo el joven Katsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Victor sin dudarlo ni un segundo-. Estoy tan seguro de que lo harás que ya estoy pensando en la mejor forma en la que tendrás que consolarme. Incluye demasiados besos, por cierto…

-Si gano ¿puedo pedir algo más?- dijo Yuri sintiéndose emocionado de pronto.

-Lo que quieras, Yuri- dijo Victor dispuesto a cumplir cualquier deseo que su amado pusiera en palabras.

-Si yo gano…- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa feliz en los labios- ¿Puedo elegir nuestra canción de bodas?

Victor sonrió con alegría al escuchar aquella declaración, la primera declaración en la que Yuri se refería a la boda como un hecho real en su futuro, como algo de los dos. El hombre de los ojos azules asintió por toda respuesta y besó los labios de Yuri sabiendo que aunque no necesitaba festejar solo un día especial al lado de aquel chico maravilloso, porque todos los días a su lado eran una fiesta en sí mismos, sin duda alguna quería festejarlo y sorprenderlo otra vez, sorprenderlo del mismo modo en el que Yuri lo había sorprendido desde su primer encuentro.

* * *

 _ ***No necesito que me des mil razones para quererte. No necesito que busques pruebas para convencerme. No tienes que estar asustado de no ser suficiente porque lo que los dos tenemos es bueno.**_

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!**

 **Esta historia nació de una canción llamada "Only us", interpretada por Laura Dreyfuss y Ben Platt en el musical Dear Evan Hansen (la traducción al español es mía).**

 **Esta es una canción preciosa y mientras la escuchaba me imaginaba a Yuri usándola para su presentación del programa libre, de algún modo siento que Yuri seguirá patinando con el tema del amor y esta canción es perfecta para esto. Ojalá puedan escucharla, de verdad es preciosa y bueno, cada capítulo está relacionado con la canción así que este es solo el inicio de este regalo de San Valentín :)**

 **Espero que les guste y que el día de hoy haya estado lleno de amor del bueno y chocolates :) Nos seguimos leyendo, espero :)**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **I don´t need more reminders of all that´s been broken. I don't need you to fix what I rather forget. Clear the suede and start over trying to quite the noises in your head, we can compete with all that."***_

-Entonces, ¿es verdad que Victor va en serio con él?- dijo uno de los patinadores rusos mientras Yuri Katsuki entrenaba aparentemente ajeno al intercambio de palabras de sus nuevos compañeros de pista.

-Eso parece- contestó una mujer de penetrantes ojos grises mientras una risa burlona brotaba de sus labios al ver que Yuri erraba uno de sus saltos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- dijo el hombre haciendo eco de la risa de su compañera-. Es tan poca cosa ¿No crees? Sí, acaba de ganar el oro en Japón pero ¿Quién no sería capaz de hacerlo? Muchos de nuestros novatos podrían machacarlo en cualquier competencia, no entiendo qué es lo que Victor ve en él: no es guapo, no es sociable. Intenté hablar con él una vez y…

-Lo sé, aburrido…- dijo la mujer-. En fin, Victor seguramente se olvidará de esta locura pronto y quien sabe, quizá tenga mi oportunidad después de todo…

-O quizá no…- dijo el chico riendo animadamente-. Acaba de declarar que se casará con él este año ¿No te dice eso algo importante?

-Sí, me dice que debería impedir una boda absurda- contestó la joven con aparente determinación- esto es una locura ¿Qué tiene él en todo caso?

-Un alma- dijo una voz burlona procedente de un joven rubio que fulminó a la patinadora con su mirada, mientras el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov en persona la miraba con un dejo de lastima y desprecio evidente en sus ojos azules.

-¡Yuri! ¡Victor!- dijo la joven realmente asustada- ¿Cómo…?

-Mila me había dicho que era cierto que ustedes y todo el mundo decían cosas así- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una voz helada que bien podía llegar a causar pánico-. No quería creerle porque Yakov jamás ha permitido que nuestros compañeros de pista sean objeto de burlas y habladurías, así que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero si vuelvo a escuchar que están hablando así de mi prometido…

-¿Tu prometido?- dijo la chica con la cara llena de sorpresa.

-Soy responsable de Yuri en esta pista, es mi patinador y es el hombre que yo amo- dijo Victor con firmeza-. No dejaré que nadie hable así de él, ni de mí. Les recomiendo que se concentren en mejorar su técnica mediocre, es lo mejor que pueden hacer ¿No tengo que recordarles que ninguno de ustedes ha sido campeón nacional o sí? O mejor aún, son un año mayores que Yuri ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos tiene una medalla del Grand Prix Final?

-Lo que Victor quiere decir- dijo Yuri Plisetsky con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que aunado al efecto de las palabras de Victor desalentó cualquier respuesta de los otros dos patinadores- es que tienen exactamente un minuto para largarse de aquí antes de que le permita matarlos ¿Entendido? Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes, compañeros…

Por toda respuesta, los dos jóvenes se fueron de ahí inmediatamente, ninguno de los dos podía de verdad entender aquella reacción de parte de quien era la leyenda viva más importante de la historia del patinaje artístico de Rusia, pero es que ninguno de ellos miraba a Yuri del modo en el que Victor lo miraba, ninguno de ellos podría entender jamás lo que Yuri significaba para él.

Porque desde el primer momento, desde que aquellos ojos marrones se habían posado en él en aquel Banquete en el que por algún extraño motivo Yuri había terminado abrazado a él, pidiéndole que fuera su entrenador, algo había cambiado en el corazón de Victor.

Desde que Yuri había llegado a su vida, él sentía que una vieja herida que habitaba su corazón había sanado. La gente dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene sino hasta que lo pierde, pero también es verdad que uno no sabe qué es lo que debería tener sino hasta que esa pieza que falta se presenta ante nosotros en todo su esplendor y para Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki era precisamente aquello: lo que le había faltado la vida entera sin si quiera saberlo, lo que siempre había anhelado sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. No hasta que aquellas manos se enredaron en su cuello antes de bailar con él, no hasta que esos ojos brillantes e incitantes debido al efecto del alcohol se fijaron en el azul de los suyos.

Victor estaba seguro de que antes de conocer a Yuri, nadie lo había hecho sonrojarse porque nadie lo había mirado con aquella sincera admiración que logró desarmarlo en dos segundos porque aquel chico borracho que había retado a Yurio en una demostración de baile, aquel joven intrépido que había seguido a Chris en aquella exhibición de pole dance, era la cosa más desastrosamente bella de la historia del mundo y Victor consideró un milagro personal que aquella maravilla hubiera puesto sus ojos en él y solo en él.

Yuri Katsuki era un caos que uno no podía dejar de ver por más que se hiciera el intento, Yuri Katsuki era como el electrizado cielo que anuncia una tormenta de verano, una tormenta que alterará el curso de las cosas, una tormenta que definitivamente revolucionará el mundo y cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, cuando Victor se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en aquel aguacero de sentimientos jamás expresados, jamás imaginados, el príncipe de hielo se dio cuenta de que aquel clima le gustaba, de que después de la tormenta vendría la calma y que aquella calma, también vendría de Yuri. De su Yuri…

-Victor, puedo escuchar todos los pensamientos vergonzoso que estás teniendo acerca del Katsudon- dijo Yurio con un resoplido que hizo sonreír a Victor- ¿Quieres por favor sacarlo de la pista y llevarlo a casa a hacer lo que sea que ustedes hagan juntos? De verdad dan asco cuando los miro más de tres minutos seguidos…

-Gracias, Yura…- dijo Victor haciendo que los ojos del joven campeón de la más reciente edición del Grand Prix Final se llenaran de confusión.

-¿Qué demonios me estás agradeciendo, anciano?- dijo Yurio sin entender las palabras de su compañero.

-Por defender a Yuri- dijo el mayor y las mejillas del joven Plisetsky se llenaron de rubor-. Sé que esta no es la primera vez que esos idiotas hablan cosas de él, sé que Yuri los ha escuchado, sé que él jamás les pedirá que paren…

-Le he dicho mil veces que deje de ser tan buena persona- dijo Yuri observando la perfecta secuencia de pasos que Yuri Katsuki llevaba a cabo en aquel preciso instante-. Tu Katsudon es demasiado blando con la basura, en serio he tratado de hacer un chico rudo de él pero es un caso perdido…

-Él es fuerte de un modo distinto, Yura- dijo Victor no sin cierto orgullo-. Siempre puede contener sus emociones de ese modo, pero eso es lo que me hace temer.

-Si sigue conteniéndose, explotará- dijo el rubio sin apartar los ojos del japonés- ¿Sabes algo? Seguiré intentando que aprenda mi selecta lista de palabrotas, quizá de ese modo… ¿Por qué me estás mirando así, Victor?

-Él te importa…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules haciendo que el joven Plisetsky evitara su mirada.

-Es mi compañero de pista ahora- dijo Yuri sin mirar a Victor-. Yakov cree que vale la pena y es bueno tenerlo cerca si quiero romper su record mundial algún día…. Deja de mirarme así ¿Quieres? Él cerdo es agradable, quizá incluso me guste un poco, es divertido e incluso mi abuelo cree que es buen cocinero, entonces… ¡Victor!

El hombre de los ojos azules tomó al joven rubio entre sus brazos haciendo que éste intentara librarse de él sin lograrlo. Yurio resopló de indignación al verse ultrajado de ese modo por aquel anciano idiota que a pesar de ser un adulto en toda regla, tenía todavía aquel tipo de conducta vergonzosa e inapropiada por culpa de lo que sentía por el japonés aquel que incluso se había hecho un lugar en el corazón del joven Plisetsky aunque éste jamás lo aceptaría, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

-¡Victor, déjalo, no puede respirar!- dijo una voz divertida en ruso que provenía de un muchacho de cabello oscuro que los miraba con una sonrisa a los dos mientras Yurio se alejaba definitivamente de Victor al ver a Yuri Katsuki frente a ellos.

Todavía era divertido escuchar el ruso de Yuri, pero el muchacho japonés era inflexible con los dos: él les había pedido que ninguno de los dos usara otro idioma al hablar con él puesto que el muchacho Katsuki quería aprender el idioma de su nuevo hogar lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Es que es adorable!- dijo Victor haciendo que Yurio le dedicara una mirada llena de odio mientras Yuri salía de la pista de hielo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- dijo el joven Katsuki dirigiéndose hacia el apenado adolescente-. Prepararé fideos hoy…

-¿Quieres hacerme engordar para que puedas ganarme de una vez, Katsudon?- dijo Yurio con aquel habitual tono retador que Yuri conocía muy bien-. Ni lo sueñes, además, mi abuelo vendrá a visitarme hoy, cenaré con él. Y ahora debo irme antes de que empiecen a comportarse como…ustedes dos.

Yurio se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de su mano, mientras Yuri y Victor lo observaban alejarse con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿De verdad prepararás fideos hoy?- dijo Victor con sus ojos azules llenos de emoción.

-Sí, después de todo no hemos celebrado nuestro primer oro ¿no crees?- dijo Yuri con ese tímido entusiasmo con el que solía hablar de sus logros.

-Ok…- dijo Victor tomando de la mano a su prometido-. Entonces este será el primero de tus festejos.

-¿El primero?- dijo Yuri un poco confundido por las palabras de Victor.

-¿Crees que tengamos todo lo que hace falta en casa?- dijo Victor ignorando la pregunta de Yuri para no arruinar la sorpresa que tenía pendiente para festejar aquella medalla-. Pasemos por el mercado antes de volver ¿vale?

Yuri asintió con una sonrisa tranquila empezando a caminar de la mano de su entrenador y prometido. El viaje a casa fue un viaje silencioso y Victor conocía demasiado bien al joven Katsuki como para decir que algo estaba molestándolo y que ese algo tenía que ver con los demás patinadores imbéciles y todas esas cosas idiotas que solían decirle.

Porque la verdad es que el joven Katsuki a veces deseaba no ser tan bueno para aprender idiomas extranjeros, pues cuando los demás patinadores creían que él no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, cuando ellos pensaban que podían decir lo que quisieran decir de él, Yuri era capaz de entender el veneno de sus palabras y aquello le causaba dolor aunque sabía que nada era cierto. Pero es que aquella parte de él que siempre le hacía pensar lo peor le decía que todo cuanto los compatriotas de Victor dijeran era cierto: él no era nadie, él era solo un intruso en el país de Victor, nadie lo quería ahí y todo mundo se encargaba de hacérselo notar.

Sin embargo, Yuri había decidido callarse aquello y enfrentaba aquella situación con toda la entereza que podía sin darle demasiada importancia. No quería que Victor se preocupara por él, no quería que Victor supiera que él extrañaba la quietud y la soledad de la pista del Ice Castle de Hasetsu; Yuri no quería que Victor supiera que había veces en las que quería tomar el primer avión con destino a Japón para escapar de todo, pero que no podía hacerlo porque el deseo de permanecer al lado de Victor era más fuerte, porque él sabía que aquellas pequeñas molestias no eran nada en comparación con la felicidad de volver a casa a diario con Victor, de reír con Victor, de entrenar con Victor y de seguir construyendo con él aquella vida que los dos habían decidido vivir.

Y después de todo, Victor no tenía idea de aquello y así estaba bien.

La cena transcurrió pues en calma, las risas llenaban el comedor y Maccachin, quien asechaba la comida humana con una mirada anhelante y observaba a sus dueños tratando de adivinar quién sería el primero en sucumbir a la tentación de alimentarlo con fideos, solo completaba aquella sensación de familiaridad y calidez que las personas solo pueden sentir cuando están en el lugar al que consideran su hogar, porque ahora el departamento de Victor era un hogar para los dos.

Horas después, mientras los dos miraban una película en el televisor, Victor cayó rendido en el sillón de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri quien sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, no después de todo lo que había escuchado aquel día. No podría dormir porque seguía sintiéndose poco merecedor de aquella felicidad, porque aunque Victor estaba ahí, dormido sobre su pecho, la noche siempre traía a él ese tipo de desesperanza que nublaba la felicidad de su corazón y convertía a cada latido en una tortura dolorosa.

Yuri cerró los ojos tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero todo lo que había estado guardando hasta ese momento de pronto pareció estallar dentro de él. La frustración y el coraje que los comentarios de sus compañeros le causaban, esos comentarios a los que él no podía contestar, lo herían profundamente como el hecho de saber que no era capaz de defenderse de aquellas personas que se atrevían a juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo.

Quería gritarles, quería exigirles que se callaran porque no era necesario que todo el mundo le recordara que no era más que una casualidad en la vida de Victor porque él ya se sentía así la mayor parte del tiempo. Yuri estaba enojado, estaba triste y se odiaba un poco por hacer de aquello un gran problema. Quería huir, quería quedarse, quería esconderse y quería enfrentarse a ellos pero solo estaba ahí, temblando, tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no estallara, tratando de que las lágrimas que escocían en sus ojos no salieran, tratando de ser fuerte un día más, solo una noche más porque cuando el sol saliera todo estaría bien, siempre estaba bien cuando el día llegaba. Podía soportar aquella noche, podía hacerlo…

No, no podía.

No cuando los ojos de Victor se abrieron de par en par cuando una de las lágrimas de Yuri cayó sobre su mejilla. No cuando el ruso se olvidó de dormir al ver los ojos de su amado llenos de dolor y de tristeza. No cuando los brazos de Victor lo rodearon diciéndole sin palabras que estaba bien llorar, que él entendía, que no hacía falta decir nada. Porque Victor siempre podía encontrarlo y aferrarse a él en todo lugar en el que Yuri estuviera. Y estaba ahí con él, estaba a su lado cuando bien habría podido estar en cualquier otra parte.

-Estarás bien, mi Yuri- dijo Victor con suavidad, acariciando la espalda del muchacho que seguía temblando entre sus brazos-. Todo está bien, estoy contigo ¿está bien? Nada de lo que digan me separará de ti. Te amo Yuri Katsuki, eso es todo lo que tienes que escuchar siempre ¿vale? Mañana mismo me encargaré de poner a todo el mundo en su lugar, lo enfrentaremos los dos juntos. Hablaré con Yakov y si eso no funciona voy a construir una pista de hielo solo para los dos ¿está bien? Será como en Hasetsu, solo tú y yo ¿sí? Estaremos bien Yuri, créeme, estaremos bien…

Yuri se aferró al cuerpo de su prometido sin contestar nada. Victor todavía no sabía muy bien cómo calmar el llanto de las personas que estaban frente a él pero al joven Katsuki aquello le importaba poco. Porque aunque sabía que las cosas que decía Victor eran promesas hechas en un arranque de emoción, estaba bien si creía en ellas solo por aquella noche, solo mientras su fuerza regresaba. Sí, él tendría que enfrentarse a toda aquella gente al día siguiente pero podría hacerlo. No iba a huir. No había llegado hasta el lugar en el que estaba simplemente para huir.

Victor sintió que los brazos del joven Katsuki se aferraban a él con más fuerza y el ruso sintió aquello como una señal de que el miedo de Yuri estaba remitiendo. Los dos se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que el cuerpo de Yuri se calmó y Victor se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había quedado dormido. El ruso limpio las lágrimas que aun bajaban por las mejillas de Yuri con sus labios y acomodó a Yuri sobre su cuerpo para dejarlo descansar al menos por un rato.

A la mañana siguiente de verdad tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que los comentarios negativos se terminaran de una vez, pero también tenía que empezar a planear el festejo que había estado rondando su mente. Faltaban exactamente dos semanas para San Valentín y Victor quería que las preocupaciones de Yuri se diluyeran con la emoción de la sorpresa, con la felicidad de tener un pretexto para celebrar aquella vida que sí, no era perfecta pero era de los dos y estaba llena de un amor más allá de todo.

Fue por eso que el ruso sacó su teléfono. Él no era un experto en festejos de aquel tipo pero gracias a todos los dioses que estaban de su lado, en su vida había expertos que sin duda alguna le darían una idea acerca de lo que podría hacer…

 _ **00:30 [Victor Nikiforov acaba de crear el grupo "Sorpresa de San Valentín Para Yuri"]**_

 _ **00:31 [Victor Nikiforov acaba de agregar a Phichit Chulanont, Chris Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Yuko Nishigori, Minako Okukawa y Mila Bavicheva al grupo "Sorpresa de San Valentín para Yuri"]**_

 _ **00:32 Yuko Nishigori:**_ _¿Victor? ¿No es acaso media noche en Rusia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Yuri? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

 _ **00:33 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _¡Vete a dormir, Victor! ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí de todos modos?_

 _ **00:35 Chris Giacometti:**_ _¿Estamos planeando algo sexy para Yuri, Vitya? ¿No sería mejor que te aconseje en privado? Aunque Yuri es demasiado inocente para algunos de mis trucos, ya sabes…_

 _ **00:36 Phichit Chulanont:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Sorpresa de San Valentín para Yuri? ¡Demonios, debiste avisarme antes! Si tomo un vuelo de emergencia a Rusia ¿Podré llegar a documentarlo todo? La nueva cámara de mi celular es simplemente perfecta para las fotos ¿No te gustaría que todos sus fans compartan ese momento con ustedes? ¡Oh, Victor! ¡Las redes sociales van a explotar!_

 _ **00:38 Minako Okukawa:**_ _¿De verdad estás planeando una sorpresa romántica para Yuri? Noticia de último minuto, Nikiforov: Yuri odia las sorpresas y el jaleo, vas a asustarlo si haces algo ridículo…_

 _ **00: 38 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Y conociéndote, sé que estás pensando en hacer algo sumamente ridículo._

 _ **00:42 Mila Bavicheva:**_ _¡Oh, tendremos un evento romántico! ¡Dios! ¡Quiero hacer algo igual para Sara! Victor ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¡Cuenta conmigo! De todos modos no puedo viajar a Italia en pleno entrenamiento para el campeonato Europeo así que puedo invertir toda mi energía romántica en Yuri y en ti…_

 _ **00:43 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _Ok, ok… calma todo el mundo. Los he reunido aquí hoy para discutir un tema de suma importancia en mi vida…_

 _ **00: 44 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Victor, tengo que estar despierto a las seis de la mañana para el entrenamiento ¿Podrías dejar de molestar?_

 _ **00:46 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _Yura, sé que sigues despierto porque no puedes dejar de hablar con Otabek Altin, así que deja de pretender que te importa desvelarte._

 _ **00:46 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Te odio…_

 _ **00:48**_ _ **Victor Nikiforov:**_ _Ok amigos, necesito que me den ideas para sorprender a Yuri, es nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos así que…_

 _ **00:50 Chris Giacometti:**_ _Fácil y sencillo amigo mío: poca ropa y mucho sexo, no puede haber sorpresa mejor para tu novio, ese Eros de Yuri no es solo una fachada ¿o sí?_

 _ **00:51 Yuko Nishigori:**_ _¡Whoa! Un momento, sé que eso es parte de la celebración, pero Victor no puede pensar solo en eso…_

 _ **00:53 Minako Okukawa:**_ _A eso me refiero precisamente con algo ridículo. Si estás planeando aparecer desnudo delante de Yuri para sorprenderlo… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Ya hiciste eso! ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera es una sorpresa…_

 _ **00:54 Phichit Chulanont:**_ _¡Victor, qué salvaje! Creo que las chicas tienen un punto, Yuri no es el tipo de persona física, si sabes a lo que me refiero…_

 _ **00:56 Chris Giacometti:**_ _O sea que no habrá nada de sexo, qué aburrido…_

 _ **00:58 Mila Bavicheva:**_ _¡Puede haberlo, claro! He hablado mucho con Yuri últimamente y por eso siento que él es algo un poco más tradicional, es decir, necesitas hacer un derroche de romanticismo con él, estoy segura de que nadie más ha hecho algo romántico por él jamás, Victor, ese es un punto a tu favor._

 _ **01:01 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Ok, ya entendimos. Mátalo de un coma diabético y listo ¿Todo mundo feliz? ¿Me puedo ir ahora?_

 _ **01:03 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _¡No te vayas Yura! ¡Quizá puedas hacer algo romántico por Otabek, quédate a aprender algo de los mayores!_

 _ **01:04 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Dijo el hombre adulto que está pidiéndole consejos románticos a un puñado de soñadores cursis e idiotas y a Christophe adicto al sexo Giacometti…_

 _ **01:05 Chris Giacometti:**_ _Cuando tú y ese bombón kazajo con el que sales lleguen a ese punto en su relación, estoy seguro de que tú también me pedirás consejos, Yurio._

 _ **01:07 Yuko Nishigori:**_ _¡Ok, basta! Nada de pensar esas cosas acerca de Yurio y su novio, los dos son muy jóvenes aun._

 _ **01:07 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _¡No es mi novio!_

 _ **01: 08 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _¡Hey, es mi novio del que estamos hablando! De hecho es más que mi novio, vamos a casarnos pronto ¿Entienden por qué todo esto es importante? ¡Es un asunto de relevancia, concéntrense!_

 _ **01:09 Phichit Chulanont:**_ _¿Por qué no simplemente haces algo sencillo? No lo sé, apégate a las tradiciones: una cena romántica, un baile. Yuri estará feliz con algo así, no necesitas hacer nada espectacular, Yuri te ama y estar contigo es lo que va a importarle._

 _ **01:10 Minako Okukawa:**_ _El baile me parece perfecto, Victor. Lo enseñé bien ¿No crees? Recuerda que Yuri puede expresar mil cosas con su cuerpo a través de la danza, creo que esa será una forma perfecta de tener un momento lleno de amor e intimidad con él…_

 _ **01:10 Chris Giacometti:**_ _Y después del baile…_

 _ **01: 12 Yuko Nishigori:**_ _Y después del baile sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. No pienses demasiado, Victor. Quizá te convenga recordar también que en Japón solemos preparar chocolates en casa para la persona que amamos. Yuri solía preparar chocolates cada año para enviártelos a ti…_

 _ **01:13 Minako Okukawa:**_ _Y jamás lo hizo a pesar de que Hiroko y Yuko lo enseñaron bien…_

 _ **01:15 Chris Giacometti:**_ _Y después puedes usar los chocolates de formas más ingeniosas, he leído que si los untas en el…_

 _ **01:17 Mila Bavicheva:**_ _Ya entendimos Chris, gracias. Victor… me agrada la idea ¿Quieres que me encargue de los pequeños detalles? Dimitri, un amigo mío es especialista en ambientación romántica, estoy segura de que puedo lograr que él se encargue de todo, al final tú solo tendrás que estar en el lugar que me indiques con Yuri…_

 _ **01:19 Chris Giacometti:**_ _Con la menor cantidad de ropa posible…_

 _ **01: 21 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _¿Cómo te soporta ese pobre hombre al que llamas novio, Giacometti? Ok Victor, digo que sí al plan ¿Puedo dormirme ahora? Otabek ya no está en línea, es decir, en serio debo irme a dormir…_

 _ **01:23 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _Descansa Yura, saludos a Otabek. ¡Oh Mila! ¿Harías eso por mí? Creo que todo mundo tiene razón con sus sugerencias._

 _ **01:25 Yuri Plisetsky:**_ _Todos menos Christophe, evita hacerle caso. Adiós a todos románticos sin esperanza…_

 _ **01:26 Mila Bavicheva:**_ _¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Voy a llamarle ahora mismo! ¡Todo saldrá genial, ya lo verás! Mañana mismo te contaré todo, hasta a luego a todos, los mantendré informados._

 _ **01:28 Yuko Nishigori:**_ _No olvides contarnos cómo resultó todo, Victor._

 _ **01:29 Minako Okukawa:**_ _Omite los detalles que puedan poner en peligro nuestro equilibrio mental…_

 _ **01:31 Chris Giacometti:**_ _¡No! ¡No olvides contármelo todo con lujo de detalles!_

 _ **01: 33 Phichit Chulanont:**_ _Ok, ahora que el plan está hecho, hablo en serio con lo de tomar un vuelo a Rusia ¿De verdad no quieres recordar este momento toda la vida? El mundo tiene derecho a morir de amor con tu historia y la de Yuri, Victor…_

 _ **01:35 Victor Nikiforov:**_ _Lo siento Phichit, pero creo que por esta ocasión esto debe ser algo solamente para mí y para Yuri. Se trata de los dos, solamente de los dos…_

* * *

 _ ***No necesito que recuerdes todo aquello que se ha roto. No necesito que arregles lo que preferiría olvidar. Podemos simplemente limpiar el pasado y acallar los ruidos de tu mente, los dos podemos competir contra todo eso.**_

 **NDA: De nuevo la traducción al español de la canción es mía :) Gracias por acompañarme en este derroche de miel literaria :) Aquí está el capítulo 2, disfrutenlo mucho por favor :D**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **What if it´s us and only us? And what came before don´t count anymore or matter, can we try**_ **that?** _ **What if it´s you, what´s if it´s me and what if that´s all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away… What do you say?"***_

* * *

-¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas hoy?- dijo Yuri con sincera curiosidad y en los labios de Victor se formó una sonrisa divertida: Yuri, su hermoso y tranquilo Yuri sin duda alguna estaba celoso.

Los ojos azules del ruso se llenaron de luz al pensar en aquello, no, no es que le gustara hacer que Yuri pasara un mal rato pensando en que alguien podía apartarlo de su lado, pero de algún modo era lindo ver esos ojos marrones llenos de algo que parecía querer decirle _¿Sabe él que eres mío? ¿Sabe él que yo soy el único que puede estar a tu lado? ¿Sabe él que vas a casarte conmigo? ¿Sabe él que podría hacerle daño si se atreve a apartarte de mí?_

No, Dimitri, el organizador de eventos románticos que Mila le había presentado no sabía nada de eso, es decir, sí sabía que el destinatario de todo aquel festejo sería el prometido del afamado señor Nikiforov, pero nada más. Ninguna persona en el mundo necesitaba saber más que eso y eso incluía a Yuri por el momento, solamente por unos días más antes de que Victor revelara su sorpresa el día de San Valentín.

-¿Victor?- dijo Yuri borrando la sonrisa de sus labios cuando el hombre de los ojos azules escuchó cierto temblor en la voz de su prometido, ese temblor que siempre anunciaba que Yuri estaba pensando un montón de cosas horribles.

-Es un representante de una marca de ropa deportiva- dijo Victor con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de poner en sus palabras-. Quieren que sea la nueva imagen de ventas, piensan que mi regreso al hielo es el pretexto perfecto para que mis fans los ayuden a aumentar las ganancias y créeme, el pago es bueno. Nuestros hijos no van a tener que preocuparse de nada…

Las mejillas de Yuri se colorearon al tiempo que el corazón de Victor comenzaba a relajarse: todo había salido bien, aquella información parecía haber tranquilizado a Yuri cuyos ojos marrones se llenaron de luz con la sola idea de tener una familia al lado del hombre que amaba. Sí, sin duda aún era muy pronto para pensar en aquello pero quizá, en un futuro, cuando él y Victor pudieran retirarse del hielo sintiéndose plenos, cuando los dos decidieran que fuera el momento ¿Aquello sería posible? ¿Sería posible formar una familia al lado de él? ¿No sería aquello completamente hermoso, tan hermoso que quizá sería un exceso tener tantos sueños vueltos realidad?

Porque para un muchacho como Yuri, para un chico al que tenerlo todo siempre le había resultado tan difícil, poder imaginar que podría llegar a desear algo más era completamente extraordinario, casi un pecado.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Yuri?- dijo el ruso quien había estado contemplando absorto la sonrisa feliz en los labios del pelinegro.

-Creo que estaba soñando despierto- dijo Yuri tomando la mano de Victor mientras el frio aire de la calle soplaba y el ladrido de Maccachin, a quien los dos habían llevado de paseo por el parque cercano al departamento en el que los dos vivían, se dejaba escuchar por el lugar desierto.

-¿Soñabas conmigo?- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri riera con aquella risa cristalina y fácil que hacía que Victor se preguntara seriamente cómo demonios había podido lograr que un ser tan perfecto como Yuri se quedara con él.

-Siempre…- dijo Yuri apretando los dedos de su prometido entre sus manos-. Siempre eres parte de mis sueños, Victor Nikiforov.

Victor sonrió complacido con aquella respuesta y guio a Yuri hacia una de las bancas de madera del parque donde los dos decidieron sentarse un rato para que Maccachin pudiera perseguir a las palomas que vagaban por el parque en busca de las migas de pan que las personas solían lanzarles. Hacía un poco de frio aquella tarde, pero Yuri había empezado a habituarse ya al helado clima de San Petersburgo y a medida que los días pasaban, el frio cortante se iba caldeando un poco, no al grado de pensar que la primavera estaba cerca, pero al menos ahora era posible salir de casa sin morir congelado en el intento.

Los brazos de Victor rodearon los hombros de Yuri quien dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de su amado. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, había momentos como aquel en el que los dos se sentían simplemente parte de algo más grande, tan grande, que parecía absurdo intentar comunicarse con palabras. En aquellos instantes, a pesar de que había personas que pasaban de un lado al otro del parque con prisa, o que a lo lejos se escuchaba el ajetreo de la ciudad, los dos se sentían los únicos dos seres humanos en la galaxia.

Era como si en medio del mundo solo existieran los dos y solo ellos dos hubieran descubierto la felicidad de amar y ser amados. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, sus dedos entrelazados eran solo una muestra visible de la unión que había en sus almas, ese par de almas gemelas que se habían encontrado después de andarse buscando mucho tiempo entre la soledad y las sombras.

Victor besó el cabello de Yuri pensando en que él jamás había soñado con algo así, con tener aquella serena alegría que brotaba a borbotones de su alma con la sola cercanía de Yuri. Para él, la felicidad siempre había parecido ser algo enorme, llamativo, lleno de emoción y de brillo, algo parecido a lo que él presentaba en sus rutinas de patinador. Y sin embargo, Yuri le había enseñado que la felicidad era algo mucho menos complicado, pero no por ello menos sorprendente. La felicidad estaba en esos ojos marrones tan expresivos que brillaban cuando estaban sintiéndose dichosos; la felicidad estaba segura entre sus brazos, sonriendo mientras Maccachin corría alegremente llamando la atención de dos pequeños niños rubios que caminaban de la mano de su madre; la felicidad era Yuri, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

-Victor…- dijo el muchacho con voz suave, la clase de voz con la que alguien cuenta un secreto- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tendríamos una vida como esta? ¿Deseabas algo así?

Los ojos azules de Victor se llenaron de duda pues él en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en su futuro, él sabía que sonaba como una tontería pero la verdad era que él no había hecho planes para su vida más allá de la final del Campeonato Mundial del año pasado. En una vida que se sucedía de forma acelerada en entrenamientos, campeonatos y coreografías, no había existido jamás una pausa para que él pudiera evaluar sus opciones para la posteridad.

No, ciertamente jamás se había imaginado una vida como la que tenía ahora con Yuri, una vida que le hacia cuestionarse si de verdad había estado viviendo los veintiocho años anteriores. Esa vida llena de amor de la que todo mundo habla y que él había sido afortunado en encontrar.

-Te sonará increíble, mi Yuri, pero antes de ti no había pensado jamás en mi futuro- dijo Victor con sinceridad-. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Ganaba medallas, iba a fiestas, entrenaba hasta quedarme sin energía, esa era mi vida. Creo que estaba solo pero no me daba cuenta de ello, es decir, siempre me sentí amado por el mundo entero ¿por qué iba a sentirme solo? Todo el mundo siempre quería ser como yo o tener algo de mí y yo pensaba que eso era la felicidad…

-¿No eras feliz entonces?- dijo Yuri con verdadera curiosidad, empezando a comprender que sin duda alguna la vida de un ídolo de algún modo debía ser solitaria en la cima.

-Creía que lo era porque no tenía nada más con lo cual compararlo- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules mirando al otro chico con verdadera adoración-. No sabía que en realidad yo no tenía idea de lo que puede ser la felicidad sino hasta que te vi patinando _"quédate a mi lado"…_

Los labios del ruso colapsaron suavemente con los de Yuri a quien aquel contacto suave y dulce aun le robaba el aliento. Besar a Victor Nikiforov, que Victor Nikiforov quisiera besarlo era sin duda alguna un evento al que Yuri jamás podría acostumbrarse.

-Tú lo cambiaste todo cuando te vi patinando mi coreografía- continuó Victor con calma-. Lo cambiaste todo en un segundo, fue como una confirmación de todo lo que yo había sentido por ti desde el banquete…

-¿Yo lo cambié todo?- dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido, la verdad él y Victor jamás habían hablado de aquel tema de aquella forma tan directa- ¿Cómo pasó eso? Yo solo estaba intentando que mi amor por el patinaje artístico regresara…

-Para mí fue distinto, fue como una llamada. Tú estabas llamándome, tú estabas pidiéndome que me encontrara contigo y eso hice…- dijo Victor sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar aquella urgencia dulce que lo había llevado a olvidarse del universo y de sí mismo por un momento que lo cambiaría todo.

El hombre de los ojos azules recordaba aquella energía vibrante que lo había llenado de pies a cabeza, Victor recordaba que se había levantado del sillón de su casa dispuesto a dejarlo todo para encontrarse con el joven aquel que parecía estar gritando su nombre en voz alta, como si Yuri estuviera diciéndole _"ven conmigo ahora, este es tu lugar, tú perteneces a donde yo pertenezco, ven a mi lado, ven a mi lado para no irte jamás…"_

-¿Cómo fue eso posible?- dijo Yuri a quien todavía le costaba admitir que fuera tan importante en la vida de Victor.

-Quizá tú estabas tratando de amar el patinaje, pero para mí fue tan diferente- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Yo podía escucharte Yuri. Yo te dije que me había sentido atraído a ti por la música de tu cuerpo, por todo lo que eres capaz de decir sin palabras, pero aquella vez no te lo dije todo. Además de esa música, yo podía escuchar tu voz y aquello me dio un poco de miedo. Creo que me sentía asustado, asustado de necesitar algo que no sabía que me hacía falta. Y entonces, tú estabas llamándome para reunirme contigo, para por fin estar en el lugar al que quizá había pertenecido desde siempre. Sé que suena extraño, pero así fue, tú me llamaste y yo decidí hacerle caso a esa llamada, aunque ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, me bastaron unos minutos para darme cuenta de que ya no quería estar sin ti porque Yuri, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos supe que querías estar contigo, es decir. Sé que no lo recuerdas pero me divertí como idiota en el banquete del Grand Prix, siempre estuve esperando tu llamada y finalmente llegó, no de la manera convencional, pero llegó…

-¿Por eso planeaste encontrarte conmigo totalmente desnudo?- dijo Yuri sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de la gloriosa desnudez de Victor en frente de él, aquel día que ya parecía lejano en las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

\- Claro que no, simplemente estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en algo más inteligente- dijo Victor riendo al recordar el martilleo incesante de su corazón cuando un apurado y asustado Yuri Katsuki había llegado finalmente frente a él después de meses y meses de esperar aquel encuentro-. Además, pensé que no tendrías problema con la desnudez, después de todo parecías sumamente cómodo cuando bailaste en el tubo con Chris la noche del banquete…

-¡Oh demonios! ¡El banquete!- dijo Yuri quien pensaba que de verdad jamás iba a lograr superar aquella vergüenza que lo llenaba cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche a pesar de que en serio no recordaba nada de nada.

-El banquete…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una sonrisa divertida-. Realmente Yuri, de verdad me sentí tan feliz de por fin tenerte frente a mí, que no me importó nada. Solo quería sonreírte, solo quería que tus ojos volvieran a brillar porque aquella vez estabas tan triste…

-Sí, lo estaba…- dijo Yuri recordando el susto de muerte que se llevó al ver al mismísimo Victor Nikiforov de sus sueños delante de él, mirándolo fijamente sin más ropa que la sonrisa brillante de sus labios.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Victor, pensando en el mal momento que Yuri estaba viviendo por culpa de los demás patinadores de la pista, quienes aunque habían dejado de decir cosas estúpidas, todavía miraban con desprecio al chico japonés quien había aprendido a tratarlos con la misma frialdad que ellos solían mostrarle a diario.

-Ahora estoy bien…- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. A veces todavía es difícil pero ¿Qué cosa que valga la pena no lo es? Me siento feliz de estar a tu lado, hasta puede que incluso me sienta feliz por haber hecho el ridículo en el banquete. Fue así como logré llamar tu atención ¿no es verdad?

Victor sonrió al recordar aquella noche. Ciertamente, Yuri había sido el alma de la fiesta una vez que el champagne hubo hecho su efecto en el joven de los ojos marrones pero algo le decía al ruso, algo que asomaba en las pupilas de Yuri, que si no hubieran coincidido en aquel banquete de cualquier modo los dos hubieran terminado encontrándose aunque el mundo fuera enorme, aunque Victor jamás se hubiera planteado que exista en el mundo algo parecido a la fuerza del destino.

-Así eres tú, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Jamás puedes evitar que todo el mundo quiera verte cuando bailas, eres todo un espectáculo…. Mi Yuri ¿Es demasiado cursi si digo que empecé a enamorarme de ti desde aquella noche?

Yuri sonrió sintiendo que su corazón reventaría de felicidad de un momento a otro. Las palabras de Victor, los ojos azules y limpios de Victor mirándolo con todo el amor de la historia del universo siempre conseguían robarle el aliento. Yuri no sabía cómo había logrado aquello, cómo había hecho que un dios como aquel se fijara en él pero en realidad aquello no importaba tanto, el cómo y el por qué salían sobrando: el hecho, era que Victor lo amaba del mismo modo en el que Yuri lo amaba también.

-No lo sé…- contestó el joven con aire tímido- ¿Es muy cursi si digo que de verdad estoy feliz de que aquella noche te enamoraras de mí a pesar de que soy un desastre?

-Eres el desastre más perfecto de la historia de los desastres- dijo Victor sonriendo antes de volver a besarlo suavemente-. Además, soy yo el que es afortunado en esta relación. En serio Yuri, no tienes idea del miedo que tenia de no ser lo que tú necesitabas.

-Solo te necesito a ti, tal y como eres…- dijo Yuri con firmeza.

\- Y yo te necesito solo a ti…- dijo el ruso sintiéndose feliz del hecho de que Yuri y él pudieran hablar de todas aquellas cosas de forma abierta, sabiendo que los sentimientos de los dos harían un eco en los sentimientos del otro.

-Está bien que solo seamos tú y yo aquí y ahora, no necesitamos nada más…- dijo Yuri levantándose de la banquita al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Victor para que éste la tomara-. Vamos a casa, entrenador, de verdad quiero pasarme el resto de nuestro día libre haciendo nada…

Victor sonrió y siguió a su amado quien llamaba a Maccachin para que el caniche los siguiera. Los dos hombres volvieron a casa en silencio con el eco de las palabras que habían intercambiado caldeando sus almas. Sí, sin duda alguna Victor seguía sintiéndose feliz y al saberse amado del modo en el que Yuri lo amaba el hombre de los ojos azules pensaba que la idea de su festejo de San Valentín quizá jamás sería suficiente para agradecerle a Yuri toda la vida y todo el amor que no habría sido capaz de descubrir al lado de ninguno otra persona en el universo…

* * *

 _ ***¿Y si solo se trata de nosotros dos y solo los dos? ¿Y si lo que existió antes de ti no importara, podríamos intentar eso? ¿Y si todo es acerca de ti y acerca de mí? ¿Y si eso es lo único que necesitamos para que el resto del mundo se desvanezca? ¿Qué dices?**_

 _ **NDA: Me (nos) va a dar lazucar pero ni modo, sé que podremos sobrevivir xD Mil gracias por acompañarme en este maratón de miel literaria de la bonita, ojalá les guste este capítulo, de verdad siempre me quedé con las ganas de que estos dos hablaran de su encuentro con más detalles, pero bueno :) Nos seguimos leyendo¡ :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **I´ve never thought there´ll be someone like you who would want me, so I´ll give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else, well that´s all that I´ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know."***_

Yuri Katsuki odiaba las sorpresas, y sobre todas las cosas odiaba esos días en los que las demás personas pensaban que era una ley recibirlas con una sonrisa en el rostro. El muchacho de los cabellos oscuros sabía que Victor estaba planeando algo y aunque había tratado de preguntárselo muchas veces, Victor no hacía nada más que cambiar el tema rápidamente o besarlo para hacerle olvidar todas sus preguntas.

Y aunque aquello ciertamente funcionaba, Yuri no dejaba de sentir desconfianza, sobre todo cuando aquel hombre excesivamente guapo, el hombre que Victor había dicho no era más que un agente de una empresa de ropa deportiva aparecía en el mapa. Y es que en aquella última semana, Victor había estado más al pendiente de aquel hombre que de cualquier otra cosa en el universo.

Yuri de verdad entendía que aquellas cosas de los patrocinios y las ventas siempre eran de ese modo porque él mismo había estado hablando con una mujer que representaba a una cadena de restaurantes en Japón que lo querían como su imagen promocional principal pero aun así… ¿Por qué los ojos de Victor brillaban cada vez que ese Dimitri llegaba a la pista de hielo e interrumpía el entrenamiento de los dos? ¿Por qué Victor corría al teléfono cada vez que ese hombre le llamaba y se pasaba largos ratos hablando con él fuera del departamento? ¿Qué estaba pasando entre los dos en todo caso?

El joven Katsuki había llevado aquella situación de forma tranquila sin querer hacer un drama de todo eso pero aquella noche había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso: Victor no había llegado a cenar.

El Katsudon que Yuri había preparado para festejar aquella noche junto a toda la comida rusa que el abuelo de Yurio le había enseñado a preparar días atrás, lucia desolada y fría sobre la mesa del comedor del departamento donde ahora vivían los dos. Incluso Maccachin estaba dormido ahora a los pies de Yuri quien se había quedado sentado en una silla pensando en las mil y un razones posibles por las que Victor no estaba ahí en casa con él.

En un principio, el corazón de Yuri había latido de forma demencial pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su prometido y guiado por aquella preocupación, el joven se vio en la necesidad de llamar a Mila y a Yurio pero ninguno de ellos tenía la más remota idea acerca del paradero de su entrenador. Fue Yakov quien había despejados sus dudas por fin, pero las palabras pronunciadas por el entrenador de Victor, abrieron una nueva fuente de dolor en el alma de Yuri.

-¿Victor?- dijo el hombre mayor esforzándose por entender el nuevo ruso del joven japonés-. Se fue con ese chico al que estado viendo todos estos días ¿No te lo dijo?

-¿Con Dimitri?- dijo Yuri sin poder creerlo del todo- ¿El agente de la ropa deportiva?

-¿Agente?- dijo Yakov con aire distraído-. Él no es ningún agente, creo que él y Victor fueron a tomar una copa o algo así… Yuri, debo dejarte, Lilia está llamándome. Dile a Victor que deje de jugar, ya tiene suficiente distracción contigo como para que salga de bares con alguien más.

Yuri colgó el teléfono sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Su corazón latía rápida y dolorosamente, era como si Yakov hubiera clavado una estaca en su alma con la información que le había dado y aquellas palabras lo hubieran dejado ahí, sin recordar cómo demonios respirar o cómo demonios detener las lágrimas que salían sin permiso de sus ojos. Se sentía tonto, tonto e idiota por no haber pensado que algo así sería posible, que de la noche a la mañana Victor podría encontrar a alguien quien definitivamente era mejor opción para él en todos los sentidos.

De pronto, toda aquella comida que había preparado así como los regalos que tenía listos para Victor con motivo de San Valentín, que sería al día siguiente le parecieron una estupidez. Y es que Yuri había decidido sorprenderlo un día antes porque al preguntarle a Mila y a Yurio cómo era que se celebraba aquel día en Rusia los dos chicos le habían dicho que la mejor idea era celebrarlo un día antes. Claro, Yuri no tenía ni idea de que los dos chicos rusos le habían dicho aquello para que su celebración no chocara con la que Victor estaba planeando, y por eso había decidido salir de la pista de hielo más temprano para tenerlo todo listo, para hacer que Victor se sintiera feliz al ver que él se había preocupado por celebrar aquel día.

Y es que Yuri podía odiar las sorpresas pero era más que obvio que a Victor le encantaban. Había bastado con ver el modo en el que los ojos del ruso se iluminaban cada vez que los dos paseaban por el centro comercial y las ridículas decoraciones de las tiendas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Sin duda alguna, a Victor le encantaban aquellas cosas y Yuri quería compartir aquello con él a pesar de que para él no había mejor celebración que estar al lado de Victor cada mañana.

Pero quizá aquello no sería posible ahora porque Victor no estaba ahí, estaba con alguien más, celebrando con alguien más. Porque todo mundo decía que Yuri no era suficiente para un príncipe del hielo y nunca, hasta ese entonces, aquella verdad le había parecido tan cierta. Porque si él fuera suficiente, si todas y cada una de las razones que él se había esforzado por mostrarle a Victor para pedirle que jamás se fuera de su lado hubieran sido bastantes, Victor habría estado ahí, con él, sonriéndole al ver la comida que había preparado, besándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de emoción cuando contemplara el chocolate que Yuri había preparado y aquel álbum de fotos que se había esforzado en armar a pesar del poco tiempo que los entrenamientos le dejaban a diario.

Pero la ausencia de Victor le quitaba sentido a todo aquello. Sin Victor ahí, con Victor siendo feliz al lado de alguien más todo aquello era menos que una estupidez. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo, aquello siempre sucedía en los momentos en los que quería sentirse más fuerte pero tal parecía que su mente y su cuerpo se encargaban de recordarle que jamás sería más que un chico débil al que nadie querría conservar, un chico por el que no valía la pena luchar porque él era un desastre, un desastre de lágrimas y miedos que siempre daba más problemas que felicidad.

Y quizá Victor por fin se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso había decidido pasar aquel día especial con alguien que estuviera a su altura, con una persona como Dimitri que no tuviera miedo de las sorpresas, con una persona como Dimitri a quien fuera sencillo amar, a quien le resultara sencillo expresar aquel amor sin sentir pánico. Yuri dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin luchar contra ellas. Un día le había dicho a Victor que cuando el momento de separarse llegara, él lo dejaría ir sin reclamarle nada, sin que nadie de los dos tuviera que pedir disculpas, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que llorar.

Así que Yuri quería despedirse de él con una sonrisa en los labios porque era más que obvio que su tiempo al lado de Victor había llegado a su final y él tenía que estar feliz de que Victor hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo haría feliz sin causarle tantos dolores de cabeza como él siempre hacía.

Porque Yuri estaba convencido de que cuando amas a una persona con todo el corazón, lo único que te importa es que esa persona sea feliz y si Victor había encontrado felicidad al lado de otro hombre ¿Por qué no permitirle vivirla? Quizá la herida que se había abierto en su corazón en ese preciso instante seguiría doliendo muchos días, pero Yuri estaba seguro de que el dolor se detendría y quizá algún día él podría sentirse genuinamente feliz por Victor. Él no quería hacer sufrir a Victor. Él no quería que sus compañeros de pista siguieran cuchicheando acerca del tremendo error que Victor estaba cometiendo al unir su vida a la de alguien como Yuri, él quería que Victor fuera feliz.

Y si ya no era feliz al lado suyo ¿qué sentido tenia llorar ahora? Él no quería que Victor se quedara con él por lastima, él no quería que al verlo llorar Victor sintiera que le debía algo.

Yuri limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y sacó el anillo dorado que Victor había colocado en su dedo antes del Grand Prix Final, aquel era un anillo que el pelinegro no se había quitado en ningún momento después de aquel día. Victor había dicho que era un anillo de compromiso, pero para Yuri era evidente que el compromiso también estaría roto y al pensar en eso, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar haciéndole pensar al muchacho que sería imposible dejar de llorar a tiempo si Victor aparecía en cualquier momento. Pero es que dolía tanto, de verdad dolía tanto darse cuenta de que su peor miedo era real por fin: tendría que decirle adiós a la única persona a la que había querido aferrarse. Tenía que decirle adiós a la única persona a la que él había amado durante toda su vida.

El joven Katsuki se quedó así por un largo rato, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras Maccachin, quien había escuchado sus sollozos se acercaba a él poniendo su peludo rostro sobre las rodillas del joven Katsuki que se aferró al calor del caniche tratando de encontrar todo el valor que le faltaba para irse de ahí cuando todo lo que él quería hacer en realidad era quedarse. Pero no, él no iba a rogarle a Victor, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque simplemente no quería que todo fuera más difícil. Tenía que decir adiós con una sonrisa, tenía que decir adiós…

Minutos después la puerta de entrada al departamento se abrió y la sonrisa perfecta y brillante con la que Victor llegaba a casa todos los días, se congeló en sus labios al ver la mesa adornada para la cena y el desastre de lágrimas que su prometido era en aquel justo instante.

-Yuri…- dijo el ruso atrayendo en un minuto la atención de Maccachin quien, como si estuviera más interesado en seguir al lado de Yuri que en darle la bienvenida a su dueño, lo miraba con reproche en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…- dijo el joven Katsuki tratando de que su voz saliera firme a pesar del llanto-. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el ruso percibiendo en el ambiente de su hogar que ahí estaba pasando algo definitivamente malo.

-No quería que me vieras así- dijo el muchacho, levantándose de la mesa y sonriendo con tanto dolor que Victor tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón al verlo en aquel estado.

-Hey, Yuri… ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Victor acercándose a él lentamente, sabiendo que en momentos como aquel no debía forzar las cosas-. Debiste haberme llamado si estabas empezando a sentirte mal. Te envié un mensaje avisándote que estaría fuera de casa hasta tarde ¿No lo recibiste?

-No me di cuenta, estuve ocupado preparando…- dijo el joven respirando profundamente. Tenía que decirle adiós, tenía que decirle adiós en ese mismo instante-. Ya no importa, no importa. De todos modos no iba a llamarte, no cuando estabas con una persona importante para ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Yuri?- dijo el ruso empezando a sentirse asustado de verdad ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su Yuri?

-Yakov me dijo que estabas cenando con alguien especial- dijo el joven y el corazón de Victor volvió a latir con normalidad. Aquel era un malentendido, solo un malentendido-. No te hubiera interrumpido, de hecho Victor, no quiero interrumpir nada de lo que sea que esté pasando con Dimitri así que…

-Yuri, nada está pasando con Dimitri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con calma, tratando de no maldecir a Yakov por el modo en el que seguramente le habría dicho a Yuri acerca de la persona con la que estaba planeando de hecho una sorpresa para su prometido.

-No tienes que mentirme, lo entiendo- dijo Yuri haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por decir lo que tenía que decir-. Entiendo que él es mejor que yo en todo sentido, entiendo que hayas querido pasar este día con él y no conmigo, lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo.

-Yuri, mi Yuri, no estás entendiendo nada, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

-No me llames así, ya no…- dijo el chico de los ojos marrones-. Por favor Victor, no lo hagas más difícil. Lamento haberte hecho daño todo este tiempo, lamento que hayas tenido que mentirme acerca de él, sé que no querías lastimarme al decirme que habías encontrado a alguien más. Está bien, Victor, está bien porque lo único que me importa es que seas feliz y me sentiré feliz por ti cuando el dolor pase, así que… ten- añadió el joven poniendo el anillo dorado en la mano de Victor quien seguía mirándolo con miedo y exasperación-. Te libero de tu promesa, no me debes nada. mañana mismo regresaré a Japón, solo te pido que me des tiempo de prepararlo todo. Gracias por los momentos felices, gracias por ser mi entrenador. Sé que ya no sirve de nada, pero te amo Victor y quiero que sepas que eres la persona que más felicidad ha traído a mi vida, así que, sé feliz, mereces ser feliz…

-¡Yuri!- dijo Victor al ver al muchacho corriendo hacia la habitación de los dos, quedándose congelado al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás del joven Katsuki.

Por un momento la mente de Victor se quedó en blanco, su corazón latía con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado. La parte racional de su mente seguía diciéndole que aquello era un malentendido que tenía que arreglar en aquel mismo instante, pero sus emociones eran un remolino violento que lo había dejado sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

El hombre se quedó de pie en medio de la sala con el anillo dorado de su prometido en la palma de su mano. Aquel hermoso aro que había significado para los dos un amuleto de la buena suerte en el Grand Prix Final se sentía pesado y frio entre sus dedos. Victor se sintió perdido de pronto, él sabía que tenía que tranquilizar a Yuri aun si aquello significaba arruinar su sorpresa de San Valentín.

 _¡Qué se joda la sorpresa!_ pensó Victor al darse cuenta de que Yuri estaba sufriendo por su culpa. No, él no había querido causarle daño con todo aquello, él no quería que Yuri pensara que podía haber alguien mejor que él. Y es que a Victor no lo hería aquella aparente falta de confianza en su prometido, él sabía que no era eso, él conocía lo suficiente al hombre que amaba como para darse cuenta de que aquel episodio no era más que un producto de la ansiedad de Yuri que de nuevo estaba jugándole una mala pasada, aunque Victor tenía que admitir que aquella vez él tampoco había sido sincero con Yuri y en ese justo instante se odiaba por causarle dolor a su amado, se odiaba por haberlo hecho llorar, se odiaba por haberle hecho aquello justamente un día antes del día de San Valentín.

El hombre de los ojos azules caminó hacia la habitación de los dos pero sus ojos se enfocaron antes en la mesa del comedor que parecía estar preparada para una ocasión especial y algo dentro de Victor dolió con fuerza al ver el paquete en forma de corazón adornado con una cinta dorada que estaba al lado de un álbum de fotografías en cuya portada aparecía una foto de él y Yuri caminando por la playa de Hasetsu y Victor recordó que aquella era una fotografía que Mari había tomado días después de que Victor llegara a Japón.

El ruso tomó el libro con cuidado entre sus manos y antes de dirigirse al lado de Yuri, donde era su lugar, el hombre miró las fotografías sintiendo que cada una de aquellas imágenes era un recordatorio del por qué tenía que ser valiente para levantarse de esa silla en la que estaba y correr al lado de Yuri. Al contemplar las sonrisas de los dos en aquellas imágenes, Victor se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrarse con su amado, encontrarlo una vez más donde este estuviera y volver a poner el anillo dorado que aún estaba entre sus dedos en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Tenía que detener el dolor de Yuri en aquel preciso instante, tenía que terminar con su propio dolor. Victor cerró el libro y lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y empezar a caminar dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella tristeza enorme en los ojos del joven Katsuki y es que era aquella tristeza la que estaba doliéndole de verdad. Porque aquella tristeza era culpa suya, porque había fallado en la promesa de hacer feliz a Yuri todos los días de su vida.

Suspirando de forma cansada, Victor caminó con calma hacia la puerta que lo separaba de Yuri. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que llegara a casa y ahora lamentaba haber perdido aquel tiempo, pero quizá ahora Yuri estaría un poco más tranquilo.

El hombre de los ojos azules tomó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos y se alegró de que Yuri no hubiera cerrado con llave. Victor entró a la habitación que estaba llena del aroma del joven japonés, pues ahora Victor usaba la colonia de Yuri algo que le había parecido sumamente divertido al joven Katsuki y que Victor hacía porque de verdad no quería extrañarlo cuando las competencias donde no podrían estar juntos los separara inevitablemente.

Yuri estaba acostado en la cama con su chamarra del uniforme del equipo Nacional de Rusia entre sus brazos y aquella imagen le partió el corazón a Victor ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué, si ya sabía que la mente de Yuri era cruel, había dejado que aquella situación de la sorpresa llegara hasta aquel punto?

El ruso se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Yuri quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero Victor podía decir por la respiración agitada de su prometido que éste no estaba dormido, así que decidió hablar en aquel justo instante. Yuri podía sentir la presencia de Victor en la habitación, él sabía que seguramente el hombre había ido a encontrarse con él para despedirse pero en ese preciso instante ya no tenía fuerza para pedirle que se fuera.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre sus mejillas cuando sintió que los dedos de Victor comenzaban a acariciar su cabello y su espalda. Aquella sensación era cálida y Yuri supo que tendría que despedirse de ella en aquel mismo instante pero no podía separarse de aquella caricia. Si aquella era la última vez que iba a sentirla, estaba bien que se quedara ahí un rato más.

-No debes llorar por mi culpa, mi Yuri- dijo Victor sin dejar de tocarlo-. Sé que soy un idiota por haberte ocultado esto pero no es nada malo, no es lo que estás imaginándote. Sé que a esa mente tuya le encanta escribir historias de terror pero yo jamás te haría daño, jamás. Sé que me equivoqué al ocultarte todo esto pero solo quería sorprenderte, sé que fue un error, incluso la maestra Minako me lo dijo y no le hice caso pero lo que debes entender es que no quiero ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú, Yuri, no puedo ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú…

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par y el joven decidió enfrentarse a Victor después de escuchar aquello aunque las palabras que estaban en la punta de su lengua se borraron de pronto al ver el gesto abatido del ruso quien parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar también.

-Le dije a Yakov que iría a tomar una copa con Dimitri porque no quería que él arruinara la sorpresa, estoy seguro de que él te lo habría contado todo a ti para que me pidieras que dejara de distraerme con algo así…- dijo Victor mirando aquellos ojos marrones que lo contemplaban con tristeza y confusión-. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que Dimitri no podía encontrar las flores adecuadas, no podía encontrar ni siquiera la joya que le pedí y… todo era un desastre, jamás pensé que organizar algo así fuera tan complicado ¿Cómo iba a saber que las rosas azules solo se producen en determinadas fechas en invernaderos sumamente selectos en muy pocas partes del mundo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que para conseguir un anillo de compromiso de verdad grabado con el nombre de tu prometido necesitas hacer el encargo medio año antes? Esta es la primera vez que quiero hacer algo así para alguien, yo no tenía idea de nada…

-¿Rosas azules? ¿Otro anillo?- dijo Yuri incorporándose completamente de la cama al darse cuenta de que quizá, solo quizá aquello era un horrible malentendido y de pronto, la esperanza invadió el alma del joven aunque seguía habiendo temor en su corazón.

-Estaba preparando una sorpresa de San Valentín para ti- dijo Victor y los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par-. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y por eso he estado casi ausente esta semana. Sé que no debí haberlo hecho así, pero tú mereces lo mejor y quería que tuvieras lo mejor. Dimitri es amigo de Mila, él es un experto en estos temas pero creo que le pedí cosas casi imposibles de lograr para tenerlo todo listo para mañana…

-¿Mañana?- dijo Yuri empezando a comprender las cosas lentamente-. Pero Yuri y Mila me dijeron que en Rusia celebraban el día de San Valentín hoy, por eso yo…

-Por eso preparaste esa hermosa cena a la que no llegué, perdóname- dijo Victor tomando la mano de su prometido, sintiéndose de pronto alegre cuando Yuri no se alejó de él-. Seguramente ellos te dijeron eso para evitar que nuestras sorpresas sucedieran en el mismo día…

-¿Ellos sabían de todo esto?- dijo Yuri empezando a sentirse tonto por todo lo que había pensado acerca de separarse de Victor, como si de verdad hubiera sido posible separarse de él.

-Todo mundo me ha estado ayudando- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una adorable sonrisa avergonzada-. Yo soy un desastre para el romance y quería sorprenderte, quería festejarte como se debe y creo, creo que lo arruiné…

Por toda respuesta, Yuri dejó de pensar y se lanzó a los brazos de Victor quien recibió a su amado en ellos aferrándose a él como si no quisiera volver a soltarlo nunca. Aunque habían sido apenas unos minutos, pensar que Yuri quisiera separarse de su lado había dolido como mil cuchillos clavándose en su corazón. Ya no era posible para él pensar en una vida sin Yuri, de verdad no era posible soportar la idea de estar sin él.

-Perdóname, perdóname…- dijo el joven Katsuki abrazando a Victor con fuerza-. Tenía tanto miedo, tenía tanto temor. Perdóname, por favor Vitya, perdóname…

-No, perdóname tú a mí- dijo Victor besando los labios de su amado con suavidad-. Sé que te esforzaste mucho con la cena de hoy y con los regalos ¿Puedo conservar los regalos? Creo que me olvidaré de mi estúpida sorpresa y simplemente celebremos hoy ¿está bien? Voy a calentar la cena ¿sí?

-No es estúpida- dijo Yuri sintiendo que ya no debía temer nada, sabiendo que Victor estaba ahí y que no iba a irse a ningún lado-. Vitya, quiero ver esa sorpresa…

El hombre de los ojos azules se separó de Yuri para contemplar sus ojos marrones llenos de luz una vez más. Sí, sin duda alguna los dos debían trabajar más en el arte de la comunicación pero era bueno saber que seguirían estando juntos para fortalecer aquel aspecto de su relación. El miedo había pasado ya, la tristeza poco a poco se iba yendo de sus corazones mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse. Y es que los dos sabían que a veces parecerían más las razones para que todo terminara, para que aquel amor no pareciera bastante pero también era verdad que solo bastaría una razón para que los dos decidieran quedarse el uno al lado del otro y esa razón, estaba ahora segura entre sus brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres verla?- dijo Victor en un susurro.

-Sí…- contestó Yuri suspirando profundamente-. Trabajaste duro en esto, sería un crimen no verla.

-Mi Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiéndose tranquilo por fin-. Te amo, no vuelvas a pensar que puede haber alguien mejor que tú para mí, eso es imposible, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti…

-Te amo, Vitya- dijo el japonés prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a pensar en todas esas cosas horribles que había pensado-. Te amo demasiado…

Victor le sonrió con dulzura antes de besarlo de nuevo para después decirle que era verdad, que no quería perderse la cena que Yuri le había preparado, y mientras Yuri lo miraba salir de la habitación para prepararlo todo, mientras Yuri se levantaba para seguir a su amado al comedor una vez más, el joven pensó que era increíble como siempre que Victor quisiera quedarse a su lado a pesar de verlo llorar como un crío. Victor lo amaba a pesar de verlo caer sobre el hielo, a pesar de verlo caer en esa negrura que hacía que pensara todas aquellas cosas que le hacían daño. Porque Victor lo veía tal y como era y eso, lo que Yuri era, lo que Victor veía en él era el único origen del amor que el ruso sentía por él.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Yuri se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, no es que antes no lo hubiera pensado pero el chico solo había podido lograr creerlo de verdad en aquel instante. Victor lo amaba, él amaba a Victor y sin duda alguna aquello era digno de celebrarse aquel y todos los días que estuvieran destinados a vivir juntos...

* * *

" _ **Jamás imaginé que existiría alguien como tú que pudiera quererme. Así que siempre busco mil razones para hacer que no quieras dejarme ir. Pero si en verdad puedes verme, si me quieres por quien soy y nada más, bueno eso es lo único que he querido por más tiempo del que puedas imaginarte…"***_

 _ **NDA: Quizá lloré un poco al escribir esto porque la sola idea de romper Victuri-aunque haya sido solo por tres párrafos- me duele en el cora. En fin, seguimos con el maratón :) Be ready para la sorpresa de Victor mañana :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **So it can be us and only us. And what came before won´t count anymore or matter, we can try that. It´s not so impossible nobody else but the two of us here. ´cause you´re saying it´s possible we can just watch the whole world disappear till you´re the only one I still know how to see. It´s just you and me, it´ll be us and only us…"***_

" _Deja que alguien te ame…"_

Esa había sido la recomendación que su madre le había hecho años atrás cuando los dos se habían despedido en la estación de trenes de Hasetsu antes de que Yuri partiera con rumbo a Detroit donde el muchacho pasaría cinco años de su vida.

En aquel entonces, Yuri no había entendido por qué su madre le había dicho aquellas palabras o por qué no le había dicho por ejemplo, que se cuidara, que no hiciera tonterías, que se esforzara en hacer que la familia Katsuki se sintiera orgullosa de él o todas esas cosas que los padres dicen cuando estás a punto de embarcarte en una aventura por ti mismo por primera vez en la vida.

No, Hiroko solo le había pedido que dejara que alguien lo amara y Yuri se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber cumplido esa promesa muchos años después de que su madre enunciara aquellas palabras, pero lo verdaderamente importante de aquel asunto era que después de todo había logrado encontrar aquel amor ¿no era así? Yuri había dejado que alguien entrara a su vida, que alguien se encontrara con él en ella, que alguien llegara para no irse jamás.

Y es que en ese mismo instante, mientras el joven caminaba con aire decidido de la mano de Victor Nikiforov quien lucía radiante vistiendo aquel traje blanco que hacia juego con el traje de Yuri – un traje que, dicho sea, le había robado el aliento a Victor al comprobar lo bien que le sentaba a su prometido, aunque lo cierto era que Yuri le robaba el aliento aunque estuviera usando pijama- el muchacho Katsuki sentía que por fin, después de años de soledad y tristeza, había dejado que alguien lo amara, y no solamente alguien, se trataba de la persona que Yuri había admirado durante gran parte de su vida. Esa persona que le había enseñado a ver el amor que lo rodeaba, era nada más y nada menos que su Victor Nikiforov, aquel ídolo de papel cuya mano de carne y hueso estaba ahora aferrada a la suya.

Y mientras él y Victor caminaban en las calles solitarias y frías de San Petersburgo en busca de ese lugar donde Victor había preparado su sorpresa de San Valentín, Yuri no podía evitar sentirse la persona más amada de la tierra, aunque eso era decir poco. Yuri no solo había dejado que alguien lo amara, él mismo había aprendido a amar también.

La gente dice que no puedes amar a alguien si no te amas a ti mismo y aunque el proceso de empezar a valorarse y respetarse a sí mismo había sido difícil y angustiante, Victor le había enseñado también a amarse. Porque si Victor podía ver en él a un héroe de leyenda, si Victor Nikiforov se levantaba todos los días de su vida pensando que él era maravilloso ¿qué estaba deteniéndolo de pensar lo mismo? Aunque la ansiedad a veces atacaba, Yuri ya no sentía odio por él, ya no se sentía débil y nada merecedor de un amor como el que Victor le entregaba a manos llenas. Porque amarse a uno mismo requiere valor y Victor lo había ayudado a encontrar ese coraje en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Yuri sonrió con auténtica felicidad al tiempo que Victor se detenía en frente de un local que parecía abandonado debido a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. El hombre de los ojos azules sonrió también, tratando de decirle sin palabras a Yuri que por fin habían llegado al sitio que él había estado preparando en secreto todos aquellos días. Yuri podía sentir que su amado estaba nervioso, el pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a sentir que Victor pareciera asustado, así que el joven Katsuki apretó los dedos de su amado entre los suyos haciéndole saber que todo lo que él hubiera preparado sería perfecto sin importar lo que esto fuera.

Victor sonrió sintiéndose estúpido por sentir miedo, pero de verdad quería que Yuri tuviera lo mejor. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para tener lista aquella sorpresa, después del estrés y las preocupaciones del día anterior, Victor quería que su amado tuviera el mejor festejo posible. Porque Yuri era su amor, Yuri era su vida, Yuri era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

El hombre de los ojos azules tomó la llave del local que Dimitri le había dado aquella mañana y se apuró a abrir, dejando que una mezcla de aroma a flores inundara sus pulmones. Aquella era una combinación de esencia de rosas y perfume de brotes de cerezo que sorprendió a Yuri de verdad ¿De dónde las había sacado Victor? ¿Cómo podían sobrevivir al helado clima de Rusia?

El joven Katsuki miró a su alrededor, soltando la mano de Victor sin darse cuenta para poder adentrarse a aquella tierra de fantasía y luz que Victor había creado para él en aquel salón.

Porque toda la habitación estaba repleta de aquellas flores, las flores favoritas de los dos. No había un solo rincón del salón que no estuviera iluminado, luces en cascada caían del techo, estaban regadas en las paredes. Las mismas fotografías que Yuri había puesto en el álbum que había preparado como regalo para Victor, estaban ahora puestas alrededor de la habitación y el brillo de las luces chocaba en ellas haciendo resaltar las sonrisas de tinta y papel de los dos hombres que estaban en medio del lugar, contemplando en silencio aquel sitio donde el frio y oscuro mundo del exterior no parecía tener lugar.

Yuri estaba maravillado, simplemente sorprendido por todo el esfuerzo que Victor había invertido en aquella sorpresa, era como si Victor hubiera querido festejar aquel día recordándole a Yuri que cuando los dos estaban juntos, no había más mundo que el que los dos podían crear.

-¡Wow, sorprendente!- dijo Yuri y Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escuchar esas palabras en los labios de Yuri, palabras que eran hasta cierto punto más comunes en su voz que en las del chico japonés.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Victor volviendo a tomar la mano del joven Katsuki-. No es todo lo que me hubiera gustado darte, pero…

-Victor Nikiforov…- dijo Yuri mirando directamente a los ojos del ruso-. Si tan solo hubiéramos estado los dos juntos y este salón hubiera estado vacío, yo seguiría sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del planeta por el simple hecho de tenerte conmigo, así que esto es más que suficiente. Gracias Vitya, esto es perfecto.

Los brazos de Yuri se aferraron a la cintura del hombre de los ojos azules quien no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta también. Después de todo, Yuri tenía razón. El mundo de pronto podía desaparecer y él sabía que seguiría sintiéndose el ser más dichoso del universo. Porque Yuri Katsuki estaba en sus brazos ¿Qué cosa podía competir con eso? Ni siquiera la primavera misma podría compararse con Yuri, Victor estaba seguro que el amor mismo tendría celos de la suave belleza de Yuri y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos marrones llenos de amor.

-¿Puedo darte tu regalo del día de San Valentín ahora?- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Hay más?- dijo Yuri pensando en que de verdad Victor jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Para ti, siempre hay más…- dijo Victor guiando al pelinegro hacia la sobria mesa sobre la que descansaban un par de copas y una botella de champagne-. Tuve que pagar una fortuna para tenerlo listo a tiempo, pero no me importa, habría pagado el doble solo para poder entregarte esto hoy mismo.

Yuri sonrió sintiéndose un poco nervioso, pero la sonrisa de Victor era tan brillante que decidió dejarse llevar por la alegría de aquel momento. Se sentía feliz. Aquel era, quizá el momento más feliz que había pasado en Rusia desde que había llegado a aquel país. Sí, él sabía que al día siguiente tendría que volver a enfrentarse una vez más con el clima helado, con el trato también helado de sus compañeros de pista, con las habladurías, con el desencanto disimulado que toda Rusia sentía al verlo al lado del héroe nacional. Pero él sabía que podría enfrentarse a eso ¿Quién no podría sentirse fuerte cuando Victor Nikiforov te miraba como lo estaba mirando a él en aquel justo instante?

El ruso sostenía una pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro entre sus dedos y Yuri supo qué era aquello incluso antes de que Victor abriera el pequeño paquete para dejarle ver una sobria argolla de oro con un zafiro azul engarzado a ella.

Los ojos del chico japonés se abrieron de par en par al contemplar aquella joya que conociendo a Victor, había costado más de lo que él hubiera podido pagar jamás. Ante tal idea, Yuri estuvo tentando a decir que aquello no era necesario pero todas las palabras que había en la punta de su lengua desaparecieron al ver que Victor se arrodillaba en frente de él sin dejar de sonreír, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo sin miedo como un sol de medianoche que resplandece entre la penumbra.

-Quiero hacer esto ahora, porque creo que mi vida entera había soñado con hacer algo así cuando encontrara a la persona correcta y no quiero negarme el sencillo placer de pedirte que seas mi compañero de vida y mi amor por mucho tiempo- dijo Victor haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro se detuviera completamente-. Sé que todo mundo dio por hecho que me habías pedido matrimonio cuando me diste aquel anillo dorado, pero sé que para ti eso era solo un amuleto y quiero que siga siendo eso, nuestro amuleto de la suerte. Pero también quiero hacer las cosas como se debe y por eso creí necesario entregarte esto…

-Tú sabes que nuestro amuleto en realidad sí era un anillo de compromiso- dijo Yuri sonriendo con calma ante las palabras de su amado-. Aquella noche en Barcelona, yo quería pedirte que te quedaras conmigo siempre, eso es lo que quería decirte desde que te encontraste conmigo en el aeropuerto, porque cuando corriste a mí y yo corrí a ti, creo que todo fue claro en mi cabeza así que darte aquel amuleto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Sabes que siempre he sido un desastre con las palabras, siempre termino diciendo justo lo contrario a lo que quería decir, a lo que quería pedirte. Aquella vez, estaba asustado Vitya, asustado de pedirte algo que no podrías darme, pero cuando Phichit lo dijo, cuando él dijo que estábamos casados yo sentí que era la verdad. Después de todo, en el aeropuerto te pedí que cuidaras de mí hasta mi retiro y las propuestas de matrimonio en Japón suenan muy parecidas a eso que dije yo…

-¿Suenan a "comparte conmigo el despertar de todas las mañanas" o "quédate a mi lado y no te vayas?"- dijo Victor sonriendo conmovido por las palabras de su Yuri.

-Suenan precisamente a eso…- dijo el pelinegro suavemente.

-Entonces, Yuri Katsuki- dijo el ruso sin gana alguna de perder la oportunidad de hacer una propuesta de matrimonio como dios mandaba- ¿Quieres compartir conmigo cada fría mañana de Rusia? Te prometo que siempre encontraré la forma de darte calor. Yuri ¿Quieres seguir iluminando mi vida con tu sonrisa por muchos años? ¿Quieres patinar conmigo hasta que los dos no podamos sostenernos en pie? ¿Quieres seguir a mi lado hasta que yo quede calvo y me haga viejo y sin embargo, tú estés ahí para decirme que sigo siendo hermoso? Yuri, mi Yuri, sé que en Japón siempre son sutiles con estas cosas pero yo no puedo evitar querer poner esta pregunta en las palabras precisas, así que ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Incluso si no podemos tener una ceremonia oficial, ¿Quieres ser mi amor y mi vida por muchos, muchos años?

-¿De verdad crees que puedo responder a eso con algo que no sea un sí?- dijo Yuri, tomando el rostro del ruso entre sus dedos, sintiendo que su cuerpo se convertiría en materia liquida de un momento a otro debido al calor quemante del amor que latía en su corazón-. Voy a quedarme a tu lado, Victor Nikiforov y voy a cuidar de ti y te haré sentir orgulloso hasta que tenga que despedirme de esta vida y quizá después de eso también querré quedarme a tu lado.

La sonrisa en los labios de Victor se hizo enorme al tiempo que el ruso tomaba la argolla dorada entre sus dedos para colocarla en el dedo derecho de Yuri, donde también brillaba aquel otro anillo que el muchacho japonés había comprado para los dos antes de la Final del Grand Prix. Pero es que a Victor siempre le había gustado llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Y ahora él y Yuri estaban oficialmente comprometidos, ahora él y Yuri solo tendrían que ponerle una fecha a aquella ceremonia que más que un rito legal, sería un momento para compartir con toda la gente que los dos amaban.

El hombre de los ojos azules se levantó del suelo minutos después simplemente para abrazar a su prometido y besarlo como si el mañana no existiera, aunque la verdad era que en la boca de Yuri, el mañana lleno de amor que estaba destinado a vivir al lado de aquel muchacho, se insinuaba con una dulce claridad que llenaba a su corazón de calma y de una alegre expectativa.

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri con voz queda sin soltarse de su abrazo- ¿Quieres compartir esto con todo el mundo? Creo que la gente tiene derecho a saber ahora mismo la fecha de nuestra boda.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Victor realmente sorprendido de que Yuri quisiera compartir su felicidad con todo el mundo- ¿Ya tienes decidida una fecha?

-¿Qué te parece el próximo San Valentín?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa brillante-. De ese modo podemos celebrar más cosas en el mismo día y además… sé cuánto te gusta este día y Victor, quiero hacerte feliz por muchos más días de San Valentín, tantos como tú me permitas pasar a tu lado.

-Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con sus pupilas llenas de amor y un tono apresurado y exultante de felicidad que encantó al pelinegro-. Me encanta esa idea y además ¡Dios! Eso significa que tengo un año completo para planearlo todo, tendremos solo lo mejor, una enorme fiesta, los mejores trajes, y las flores ¡Miles de flores que ahora sí podré encontrar sin tantos problemas! Sé que no te gusta del todo Dimitri, pero créeme, es excelente a la hora de organizar eventos, creo que voy a contratarlo para que empiece a planear la boda ¿qué opinas?

-Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, Vitya- dijo Yuri besando los labios de su amado que estaban curvados en esa sonrisa con forma de corazón que lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente guapo-. Por cierto, sé que todavía no te gano en una competencia oficial pero tengo otro regalo para ti…

Yuri sonrió y sacando el teléfono de su saco blanco, el chico buscó la melodía que él y Victor bailarían en frente de todos el día de la boda. El ruso sonrió al escuchar las primeras notas de un piano alegre y la voz dulce de la cantante que decía cosas que él había sentido desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos y los de Yuri se habían encontrado por primera vez.

Porque claro que el mundo había cambiado al tener a Yuri con él. Claro que todo era brillante con Yuri al lado suyo a pesar de que había días en los que para su amado el sol parecía ocultarse. Sí, la vida no era la misma sin Yuri Katsuki, sin aquel muchacho que le estaba diciendo con aquella canción que el mundo había mejorado mil veces al estar a su lado sin darse cuenta de que era Yuri quien había salvado su corazón de la soledad con esa sonrisa tímida que siempre era una señal de que el muchacho frente a él estaba buscando su aprobación.

Por toda respuesta, Victor tomo a Yuri entre sus brazos y al compás de la música, los dos empezaron a danzar por la habitación como si aquel salón fuera una pista de baile donde podrían dibujar sus sueños sin temor, donde los dos podrían seguir contándole su historia de amor a los demás aunque bien era cierto que algunas cosas como el calor de sus cuerpos al bailar el uno cerca del otro, o el brillo de sus ojos al descubrirse una vez más completamente enamorados del hermoso ser que giraba en sus brazos, eran cosas que los ojos ajenos no podrían ver. Y así estaba bien, porque la felicidad de sus corazones en aquel instante era suya, suya como la canción que seguía sonando a su alrededor porque aunque muchos oídos la había escuchado antes, Yuri y Victor sentían que había sido escrita solo para los dos:

 _Se lo diré al mundo y lo cantaré para ti en una canción:_

 _este es un mundo mejor desde que estás conmigo._

 _Tus caricias son el sol entre las hojas, tus besos son la brisa del océano._

 _Todo está bien cuando estás conmigo._

 _Y tú eres mi persona favorita por todo el amor que has traído a mí._

 _Y se siente como su hubiera abierto mis ojos de nuevo._

 _Y los colores son dorados y brillantes de nuevo._

 _Hay una canción en mi corazón y siento que pertenezco a ti._

 _Este es un mundo mejor desde que tú llegaste, este es un mundo mejor._

 _Veo al mundo entero en tus ojos, siento como si te hubiera conocido toda mi vida y se siente tan bien._

 _Así que pondré mi corazón entre tus manos porque tú me entiendes y me amas como soy._

 _Tú eres mi persona favorita._

 _Y se siente como su hubiera abierto mis ojos de nuevo._

 _Y los colores son dorados y brillantes de nuevo._

 _Y el sol pinta los cielos y el viento canta nuestra canción._

 _Es un mundo mejor desde que estamos juntos, es un mundo mejor._

 _Y ahora estoy bien, me siento tan bien._

 _Y se siente como su hubiera abierto mis ojos de nuevo._

 _Y los colores son dorados y brillantes de nuevo._

 _Hay una canción en nuestros corazones, los dos estamos juntos._

 _Es un mundo mejor desde que estamos juntos._

Y cuando la música paró y los dos volvieron a besarse, los dos patinadores sintieron con toda la seguridad de sus almas que el mundo que empezaba y acaba en sus miradas jamás dejaría de ser un mundo bello y bueno sin importar lo que sucediera entre los dos o alrededor de ellos. Yuri y Victor volvieron a besarse al tiempo que el joven Katsuki reía y tomando de nuevo su teléfono entre sus dedos, tomaba una foto de él y de Victor mientras éste besaba el anillo dorado con el zafiro como había hecho con su amuleto de la suerte meses atrás. Yuri sonrió y dispuesto a compartir al menos aquel momento con los demás el chico escribió el pie de la fotografía que en pocos segundos desataría la locura entre sus admiradores, la prensa, sus amigos y su familia:

" _Nos casaremos dentro de un año. Él dijo que sí y yo dije que sí otra vez. Seremos solo los dos por muchos, muchos años..."_

* * *

 _ ***Así que seremos solo los dos y nadie más que nosotros dos y lo que vino antes no importará nunca más, intentaremos eso. No es imposible ser solo los dos y nadie más. Porque tú lo hiciste posible, los dos veremos el mundo alrededor nuestro desaparecer hasta que tú seas lo único que yo veré. Solo somos nosotros dos, solo seremos tú y yo.**_

 _ **CANCIÓN: Better place- Rachel Platten (la traducción al español es mía)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The world falls away and it´s only us…***_

Los dos dormían de forma profunda, la cabeza de Yuri descansaba sobre el pecho de Victor quien sonreía en sueños sabiendo que al despertar seguiría sintiéndose tan feliz como se había sentido el día anterior. Sus cuerpos enredados descansaban uno al lado del otro. Los dos dormían seguros. Los dos dormían sintiéndose amados.

La suave sábana blanca que cubría la desnudez de sus cuerpos que la noche anterior se habían entregado el uno al otro, regalándose amor por medio de besos y caricias que les habían hecho perder el aliento al tiempo que los hacían sentirse también más cerca el uno del otro, resbalaba ahora por la espalada de Yuri quien se estremeció sin despertarse al sentir el frío que entraba a la habitación del hotel cercano al aeropuerto en el que horas después tomarían un avión con rumbo al paraíso tropical en el que celebrarían su luna de miel.

Como la siguiente competencia en la que Yuri participaría como patinador, el campeonato mundial, se llevaría a cabo hasta el mes de abril, él y Victor tenían tiempo para escapar de las responsabilidades del deporte al menos por una semana.

Después de todo, Victor se había retirado después de ganar la plata en el Grand Prix de la temporada pasada, competencia en la cual Yuri por fin se había coronado como campeón acallando de una vez todos los rumores que lo habían perseguido desde que Victor se había convertido en su entrenador. Era por eso que los dos hombres no estaban realmente preocupados por la competencia. Yuri había decidido que aquel año también sería su última temporada sobre el hielo y quería despedirse de aquello sintiendo que cada competencia era una oportunidad más para divertirse, quería competir dando lo mejor de sí pero sin tener que demostrarle nada a nadie, quería hacerlo simplemente porque amaba hacer lo que había hecho desde niño, para él aquel era el mejor adiós a su carrera como patinador competitivo.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado qué hacer después de aquello pero ya tendrían tiempo de pensarlo como un matrimonio, como el nuevo matrimonio en el que se acababan de convertir el día anterior porque, en aquel momento, mientras los brazos de Victor se aferraban a Yuri con fuerza cubriéndolo del frio de forma instintiva como si para aquello hubieran sido creados aquellos brazos, las medallas, las competencias y el futuro a largo plazo importaban muy poco en realidad.

Y es que los dos acababan de casarse en día anterior, los dos habían unido sus vidas en frente de todas las personas que los amaban y a las que ellos amaban con todo el corazón. Los dos habían decidido casarse en Barcelona, a la orilla de aquel mar frio donde tantos recuerdos había, recuerdos a los que ahora se unía la memoria de uno de los instantes más felices de las vidas de los dos.

Yuri había decidido casarse ahí con él porque aquel había sido el lugar en el que el joven Katsuki había hecho aquella torpe propuesta con la que la aventura de su compromiso con Victor había empezado. Los amigos de los dos, así como la familia de Yuri que había volado desde Japón para presenciar aquel momento habían estado de acuerdo con que Barcelona era el lugar indicado para que los dos tortolos tuvieran esa ceremonia que era más bien mero trámite porque la unión de los dos había dejado de depender de una ceremonia o de un documento legal desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Y es que desde que Yuri hiciera el anuncio de la fecha oficial de la boda de los dos, el mundo había enloquecido de tal modo que Yuri y Victor habían pensado que tener la sencilla ceremonia que querían tener sin que los periodistas se dieran un festín con ello sería imposible pero Dimitri, el organizador del evento, había demostrado una vez más que él era capaz de tener todo bajo control al elegir para el enlace de sus dos patinadores favoritos, una playa privada y exclusiva a prueba de paparazis quienes de todos modos jamás podrían haber hecho un trabajo tan excepcional como el que Phichit Chulanont, quien se encargó de transmitir en vivo para todo el mundo la ceremonia, había hecho.

El tailandés había hecho explotar las redes sociales con las miles de fotos de los novios y de los invitados a la boda que había decidido compartir con el mundo entero porque " _Vamos, Yuri y Victor, sus fans merecen esto, no pueden negarme que todos hemos sufrido demasiado con ustedes, creíamos que esta boda sería imposible por el tiempo que demoraron en darnos una fecha así que cállense y sonrían, todo mundo quiere verlos estúpidamente enamorados y felices, venga, denme amor para compartir con el mundo, recién casados."_

Los novios habían suspirado dramáticamente al escuchar las palabras de Phichit pero los dos habían decidido que el chico tailandés también tenía un poco de razón: estaban felices, absolutamente felices y no era un pecado querer compartir aquella felicidad con esas personas que sin conocerlos habían estado enviando mensajes de apoyo y regalos de bodas desde todos los rincones del mundo, así que desde ese instante, los dos se encargaron de sonreír a cuantas fotos Phichit quisiera de ellos.

El joven Tailandés había hecho de conocimiento público los hermosos votos que Victor y Yuri habían compartido a la orilla del mar, votos que se mezclaban con el sonido de las olas yendo y viniendo, votos que contaban la historia de dos personas que se habían encontrado de una forma caótica y accidentada, de dos personas que jamás habían pensado que su amor por el patinaje artístico los llovería a conocer el amor de verdad también, del amor que surge en los ojos de la persona indicada. Aquellos votos estaban llenos de agradecimiento, de promesas que los dos sabían jamás iban a romper porque no había promesa más fuerte que el amor que los dos se tenían y un amor irrompible como aquel estaba más allá de todo juramento.

Y las lágrimas en los ojos de los demás patinadores quienes se sentían conmovidos por la fuerza del amor de aquellos dos hombres que tantos sobresaltos les habían causado, brillaban con la espectacular puesta de sol que poco a poco iba ocultándose detrás del horizonte al tiempo que Yuri y Victor se entregaban a un primer beso como esposos bajo la atenta mirada de las primeras estrellas del cielo y el aplauso enloquecedor de todos los invitados a la boda quienes también suspiraron aliviados al saber que aquellos dos ya habían cumplido otro de los tantos sueños que todavía tenían por cumplir.

-Por fin lo logramos, están casados…- había dicho Yuri Plisetsky con un sonoro suspiro de alivio que hizo sonreír a todos los demás, especialmente a Otabek Altin quien sostenía la mano del rubio con fuerza entre sus dedos, pensando en que quizá, algún día, él y Yurio podrían llegar a tener algo como lo que Victor y Yuri tenían.

-Y que lo digas, Victor tuvo el síndrome de la novia psicópata que prepara su boda por más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado- había dicho Mila Bavicheva mientras una comprensiva Sara Crispino le dedicaba una mirada de consuelo-. No entiendo cómo Dimitri pido reprimir las ganas de asesinarlo, Victor era tan jodidamente molesto _"¡Ese no es el tono azul adecuado para las rosas!" "¡Mi Yuri no quiere un traje tan barato y vulgar como ese!" "Soy alérgico a los pasteles de bodas que no tengan joyas en ellos" "¡Más flores, más!",_ en serio tuve ganas de patinar sobre su garganta algunas veces…

-Hasta Yuri decidió escapar de él algunas horas ¿Lo recuerdan?- dijo Chris riendo divertido al recordar al prometido de Victor pidiéndole refugio por unas horas-. En la final del Grand Prix del año pasado, me sorprendió que Yuri tocara a mi puerta, dijo que Victor estaba peleándose con la compañía del banquete de bodas por…sexta vez en aquella tarde, aunque Yuri de verdad debe amarlo, creo que escapó hasta que su paciencia se agotó de verdad…

-Y Victor estuvo buscando a su prometido por todo el hotel cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba con él en su habitación, incluso llamó a la policía- dijo Yurio con la mirada llena de vergüenza ajena-. En serio, me alegro de que el tipo ya esté casado no creo que hubiera podido soportarlo ni un segundo más…

-Pero se ven completamente felices ahora ¿No es así?- había dicho Mari, la hermana de Yuri quien era la única que había entendido el rápido intercambio de palaras de los patinadores que ahora parecían ser también parte de la familia de su hermano menor-. A pesar de todo el estrés y esas cosas, creo que estos dos son tan felices ahora que debería ser ilegal, solo mírenlos. Estás grabando esto ¿verdad, Phichit?

Él tailandés asintió con energía y todo mundo había devuelto la vista a la dulce imagen de aquellos dos hombres besándose con suavidad y dulzura, y al ver la hermosa sonrisa brillante que estaba en los labios de los recién casados que no podían verse más guapos aunque lo intentaran, la lista interminable de quejas acerca de Victor y su neurosis de la boda se terminó de golpe.

Porque la felicidad de aquellos dos hombres era contagiosa y después de que todo mundo lanzara pétalos de rosas azules y brotes de cerezos sobre los dos, la ronda de abrazos y buenos deseos se había prolongado hasta que la ceremonia dio paso a una fiesta de bodas envidiable en la que todos habían bebido y comido con verdadera felicidad. Porque uno no puede celebrar al amor de otro modo, uno no puede celebrar al amor con algo más que no sea una alegría profunda que se contagia sin que nadie pueda evitarlo.

Y cuando la canción del primer baile de los dos se había dejado escuchar en medio de la playa en la que no hacía mucho frio a pesar de ser todavía un día de febrero, todos los invitados a la boda entendieron que cuando Yuri y Victor se miraban a los ojos el mundo alrededor de los dos desaparecía, el mundo en el que los demás mortales estaban simplemente se desvanecía y en aquella tierra particular donde los dos se movían en los brazos del otro como dos estrellas girando en la misma orbita, solo existían los dos y nadie más que los dos.

Solo los dos como en aquel justo instante en el que los ojos del Victor Nikiforov se abrieron de par en par para encontrarse solamente con la más bella vista que él hubiera contemplado hasta ese justo instante. Los ojos marrones de Yuri abiertos y contemplándolo con una sonrisa que estaba acompañada por una par de mejillas sonrojadas suavemente, ese dulce sonrojo que aparecía en la cara de Yuri cuando el joven Katsuki recordaba qué era lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Porque los besos de Victor siempre dejaban un rastro en sus labios, todavía sentía el sabor de su esposo en la piel, podía sentir el perfume de Victor mezclado con el suyo, podía sentir todavía los lugares exactos donde las manos de Victor se habían aferrado a su piel. Yuri todavía podía sentir el recuerdo de la explosión de placer y felicidad que había sentido al tener Victor dentro de él, entrando en él con suavidad, con una calma estudiada que después se trasformó en un frenesí intenso que terminó en un concierto de suspiros y sonidos complacidos que ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir.

Y es que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior se había sentido distinto, muy diferente a pesar de haberlo hecho antes muchas veces. Quizá era la magia de la ceremonia en la playa y de su canción y el primer baile de bodas; o quizá era el recuerdo de sus votos o el recuerdo de las risas y de los buenos deseos de los demás. Ellos no lo sabían, solo sabían que un nuevo día había empezado en aquel momento, el primer día de su nueva vida como un matrimonio unido y feliz.

-Buenos días señor Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov- dijo Victor sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de completa dicha que era el resultado de escuchar su apellido unido al de Yuri, quien se unió a la sonrisa de su esposo porque vamos, su nombre dicho de aquel modo sonaba endemoniadamente bien.

-Buenos días señor Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov- dijo el joven japonés sintiendo que el sol estaba escondido en los ojos de su esposo y no en el cielo azul que brillaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Dilo de nuevo!- dijo Victor antes de besar los labios de su esposo- ¡Oh, Yuri! ¡Suena tan hermoso!

Los dos rieron sin poder evitarlo y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato disfrutando simplemente de la respiración y de la presencia cálida y reconfortante del hombre que estaba al lado suyo. Las argollas doradas que brillaban en sus dedos, destellaban como las sonrisas en sus rostros cuando volvieron a mirarse sabiendo que estando juntos el mundo al que habían despertado era un mundo bueno, un mundo lleno de amor.

-¿Este es nuestro final feliz?- dijo Victor, perdiéndose en el paraíso profundo de los ojos marrones de su esposo.

-Claro que no- dijo Yuri con la sonrisa más hermosa y confiada que Victor hubiera visto antes-. Este es nuestro principio, este es solo el principio de una vida feliz a tu lado.

Victor sonrió y decidió atrapar aquella promesa de los labios de su esposo en un beso de amor, dejó que el mundo volviera a desvanecerse para volver a disfrutar de aquella cercanía y de ese mundo donde solamente existían ellos dos.

FIN.

* * *

 ***El mundo se desvanece y solo somos nosotros.**

 **NDA: YAY¡ Hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta bomba de dulzura y amor que estaba pensada como regalo de San Valentín y que después entró en una dramática pausa por causa de la vida adulta y sus ocupaciones. Me siento feliz de haberla terminado, de verdad mil gracias por acompañarme hasta este pequeño capítulo que espero les guste. Ojalá también nos sigamos leyendo en "Fingertips" y en "Write on me" a las que continuaré pronto. Nos quedan muchas más historias por compartir todavía, de verdad gracias por estar aquí, abrazo de oso para todos¡ :D**


End file.
